If I Didn't Have You
by jessers113
Summary: Zoe left Bluebell to escape the drama. What happens to make her come home early to a whole new drama filled situation.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I have another story. You will probably see a lot from me over the summer hiatus. I really hope you like this one. Please tell me the truth. **

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Zoe or Wade or Hart of Dixie.**

* * *

Zoe had 2 weeks left of her summer in New York. Her job at the hospital ended the day before and now she was just going to spend the next 2 weeks relaxing and hanging out with friends.

"I have missed shopping" Zoe said to her mom as they walked down 5th Ave

"I bet, are there even any good places to shop in all of Alabama?"

"There are some cute shops in Mobile. They're no Saks or Bendels though." she added

"Are you ready to go back there?"

"Yeah, I am. I think I have really cleared my head of the drama I left there and I'm ready to go back. Drama free."

"What are you going to do about Wade?"

Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes. "You have asked me that every other day this summer."

"And every other day you say the same thing, "I don't know". You just said you have cleared your head of the drama. So that must mean you know what you are going to do."

Zoe sighed again "I can't get back into a romantic relationship with him right away. I have forgiven but the trust is still not 100% back. He needs to earn that. So I hope we can do the friend thing for a while."

"But you love him?"

"Yes, I do"

"Will you tell him?"

"I'm.." Just then her phone started buzzing in her back pocket. "It's Lavon" she smiled "Hey Lavon!"

"Hey Big Z" he said. He wasn't as happy and cheerful as he usually is and Zoe had a feeling something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" she immediately asked

"Um well, I'm at the hospital and"

"Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine. There was an accident at the Rammer Jammer. One of the beams we thought we secured when we first did the renovations fell and brought down a small chunk of the ceiling."

"Oh my gosh! Was anyone hurt? Can it be fixed again?"

"Yeah, it can get fixed when they get the money and bring in a professional this time. Thank god only a few people were in there at the time."

"You didn't answer if anyone got hurt? Who?" she asked just above a whisper

Lavon took a breath, this was the last thing he wanted to tell her "Wade was hit with the beam and everything else that came down with it."

Zoe gasped and her hand flew over her mouth "Is he ok?"

"He has a couple broken ribs which caused a punctured lung , his right ankle is fractured and his left arm is broken" he paused for a moment

"That's not all is it?"

"Zoe, he's in a coma. He was knocked in the head by something, most likely the beam and is unconscious and they haven't been able to wake him. They said his brain is slightly swelled but say it is under control."

Zoe was silent and still. A few tears have escaped her and they were becoming more and more as the seconds passed. Her mom was looking on in pure panic, she had no idea what has got her daughter so upset.

"Zoe?" Lavon asked

"I'll be there tonight" she choked out

"I'm sorry to have to call and tell you all this" he said

"Tell him I'm coming" she cried

"I will. Let me know your information and I'll pick you up"

"Ok" she said and hung up. She stared blankly at her mom wiping the tears away and trying to compose herself

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"Wade" was all she could say

Candice hailed a cab right away to take them back to her apartment. Zoe was silent the entire ride just staring at the blank screen of her phone. Once they got back to the apartment Zoe ran upstairs and frantically threw clothes in her suitcase. Candice walked in and sat on the bed.

"Honey, what happened?"

"Wade was, Wade was. The roof of the Rammer Jammer came down. He's in a coma. I have to go"

Candice pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine. He'll be fine"

"I can't lose him Mom." she started crying again

"You won't. I'm coming with you. You shouldn't be on plane by yourself right now. I'll go get us a flight."

2 hours later they were on the plane. Zoe still barely said a word. Candice hated seeing her daughter like this and she couldn't do anything about it. When they landed in Mobile Zoe was the first one off the plane and running to find Lavon. He was standing waiting for them by the entrance. He grabbed Zoe in a big bear hug. Again her tears began to fall.

"Everything is going to be ok" he whispered rubbing her back "The Doctors are very positive." Zoe just nodded against his chest

"Hey Lavon" Candice greeted "How's he doing?"

"Hi Mrs. Hart. He's the same, which they say is good for now."

"Good"

Zoe was again silent in the car. When they passed the exit to the hospital she spoke up for the first time. "Where are you going?"

"Home, visiting hours are long over" he simply stated

"No! I have to see him. I'm his doctor."

"Zoe, it's 11 o'clock at night. I promise we will go bright and early tomorrow." he reassured her

She became silent again. Once they got to the plantation Lavon dropped them off at the carriage house. He helped bring their bags in and gave Zoe another hug.

"It'll be fine Zo. Get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning" he kissed her head and walked out

"I'm going to go change" Candice said heading towards the bathroom

"I'm going for a walk" Zoe told her and stormed out the door

Candice knew she would be fine and let her go. She had a feeling she knew where she was headed anyway.

Zoe ran down the porch steps, passed the fuse box and Burt and right up Wade's porch. She turned the handle on his door and it opened. A slight chuckle escaped her at the thought of him never locking his door. She walked in and went straight to his bed. She curled up in the sheets, grabbing one of his shirts from off the floor and holding it close. She drifted off to sleep as the tears rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please reaview and let me know :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the great reviews! I glad you like it so far. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Candice woke up the next morning and looked around the house for her daughter but she was still not there. She woke up a few times during the night hoping Zoe would return but no luck. She decided to get ready to go to the hospital and then went over to Lavon's. She walked into the kitchen and saw Annabeth sitting at the counter.

"Good Morning Annabeth." she smiled

"Oh, good morning Mrs. Hart. Where is Zoe?'

"I think she slept in Wade's house. She ran out of her house not 2 minutes after Lavon dropped us off and I haven't seen her since."

"Good morning Ladies!" Lavon greeted walking in from his office. He looked around and then asked "Zoe?"

"Mrs. Hart thinks she slept at Wade's."

"Poor girl. I have never seen her so quiet before."

"She barely said a word since she hung up with you yesterday." Candice shook her head "I have never seen her this upset over anything."

"I'll go get her." Lavon offered and walked out of the house. He quietly walked into Wade's house and saw her lying in the bed wrapped up in his shirt and clinging to it for dear life. He gently sat down on the bed and put his hand on her arm. "Zoe" he shook her a little. Her eyes immediately opened and she looked around frantically. "Woah, it's ok."

She settled down and sat up a little, still holding the shirt. "Hi" she whispered

"How ya doing?"

"I don't know. Can we go to the hospital now?"

"Yeah, as soon as your ready."

"Ok, give me 20 minutes."

Lavon nodded and walked out of the gate house.

A half hour later they piled in the car and were on their way to the hospital.

"Zoe, just remember he looks worse than he is." Lavon informed her as they walked in through the hospital. Zoe just nodded

As they walked down the hallway Wade was in, Lavon noticed the doctor coming out of his room.

"How is he today?" Lavon asked

"A little more brain function and response then yesterday. So that's good, he's slowly improving."

"Good! This is Dr. Zoe Hart. Another friend of Wade's and her mom Candice."

"It's nice to meet you." he smiled

"You too" she gave a half-smile back. "He's responsive?" she asked

"Yeah, he's still comatose but he reacts to stimuli. He'll move his fingers, his heart rate goes up at certain things. We haven't seen a large increase since yesterday when you were here. What ever you told him go the most reaction." he smiled at Lavon

Lavon just nodded "Can we go in?"

"Yes, absolutely. Just keep talking to him."

They walked in, Lavon first, followed by Zoe and then her mom. Zoe gasped at the sight in front of her. "Oh my gosh" she whispered and slowly walked over to him. His left arm in a cast, right arm bandaged around his forearm, his head was bandaged, he had cuts and scrapes on his arms and face. He was hooked up to a ventilator with a tube down his throat and IVs in his arms.

"He's better than he looks." Lavon reassured her. "Hey Wade. How's it going today? Zoe's here, you better wake up. Don't wanna piss her off." he joked

Zoe took his hand in hers and squeezed it. His fingers moved slightly at her touch but that was it. She didn't say anything and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Candice motioned for her and Lavon to leave her a lone for a bit, Lavon nodded.

"Well give you a minute and go get some coffee. You want something?"

Zoe just shook her head, not taking her eyes off Wade. Lavon and Candice left and shut the door behind them. Zoe took a deep breath "Hey Cowboy" she started just above a whisper. "I can't believe this, you need to wake up." Zoe heard the machine next to her start to beep a little faster. She looked up and noticed it was his heart rate. She smiled a little at the reaction she was getting. "I guess your happy to hear me. See I thought when I came back I wouldn't have any drama to deal with. You couldn't let me have that. she chuckled "I missed you" she rubbed his hand with her thumb and his hand tightened around hers. "You better wake up Wade Kinsella. We have to much to talk about." Just then she heard the door start to open and she looked up. "George"

"Hey Zoe, how's he doing?"

"Alright I guess. He's been reacting some but I just got here so I don't know if it's normal for him."

"I see" he pulled over a chair and sat next to her. "Hey Wade, why you causing trouble Bud?" he joked and then turned to Zoe. "How was your summer in New York?"

"It was good, very busy and I learned a lot. I couldn't wait to come home though, I missed Bluebell. Oh and Jonah was really getting on my nerves."

"Yeah he does that. Y'all hook up?" he joked

"Ew, no! He tried though. How was touring with Lily Anne?"

"She's a crazy person. I had fun though and it was good to clear my head."

"I hear ya" she agreed "I'm sorry about everything that happened?"

"Don't be, I was just as much to blame as you were. It's all in the past now and I think it's best if we start over. As friends."

"I agree, but you were right. Those feelings I claimed to have for you weren't real." she looked back at Wade

"You guys are great together." he said and Zoe nodded

"So were you and Tansy. Have you talked to her?"

"I've tried but she's ignoring my calls. I miss her and Dolly Parton."

"Keep trying" she smiled at him

"I think I'll get going, I'll see you back in town." he put his hand on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself too, he'll be pissed if you don't." he stood up "See ya around Wade, wake up soon. Stop causing this girl so much stress." he smiled and left the room

Lavon and her mom came back after that and they hung around for another few hours.

"Has anyone told Earl?" Zoe asked

"Not yet, I was thinking of going over tomorrow."

After another couple of hours they decided to leave.

"You ready Zoe? We should get going, get some dinner. Visiting hours will be over in 5 minutes."

Zoe sighed "Yeah I guess" she got up from the chair next to his bed. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek "I want to see an improvement tomorrow." his heart rate spiked again "I know you can hear me" she squeezed his hand one more time and they left

* * *

**Please keep reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews for this story! I appreciate every single one of them!**

* * *

The next day Lavon had meetings in the morning on how to raise money to fix the Rammer Jammer so Zoe made the trip to the hospital by herself. She told her mom to stay in Bluebell, she figured she didn't want to sit around a hospital all day. Candice agreed figuring Zoe just wanted to be alone with Wade. When she got to the hospital the doctor was walking into Wade's room at the same time.

"Hello Dr. Hart" he smiled

"Hi, how's he doing today?"

"He's making progress. We are actually about to take him off the ventilator. We shut it down this morning and he started to breath on his own."

Zoe smiled the widest smile she has since she heard about Wade "That's great! Do you want me to wait out here?"

"It will only take a minute." he smiled and walked in the room. He came out a little later "All done"

Zoe followed him back in the room and over to Wade. She grabbed his hand and again his grip tightened around hers. "Hey you" she smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek and again his heart rate spiked like yesterday.

"You get the best reaction out of him. We will be back to check on him a little later on."

"Thank you" she smiled and turned her attention back to Wade. She felt so much better seeing him with one less tube. She texted Lavon to let him know. "I guess you listened to me yesterday. Good idea, Babe." she scrunched her eyebrows "Babe?" she asked herself than shrugged her shoulders. "Ya know what? Since you can't talk back I'm going to tell you all about my summer. Where to start? How about the wedding? Well it sucked, I think I would have been fine if Jonah didn't show up. He wouldn't shut up the whole time. He does not understand the meaning of "no talking" and ugh all he wanted to do was get in my pants. No, he did not succeed." Wade's face twitched after she said that and she laughed. She didn't care if that was most likely involuntary. She went on and on for another 2 hours. She told him everything about her summer and all the new clothes she bought. She only left his side once to get some lunch.

Zoe heard a soft knock on the door and saw Lemon come in.

"Hey Lemon" Zoe smiled

"Hi Zoe" she smiled and looked at Wade "he's breathing on his own?"

"Yeah, they took out the tube when I got here earlier." she smiled proudly

"That's great!" she turned to Wade "Wade Kinsella it is time to wake up" she said in her Lemon way

"I've tried yelling at him, it doesn't work." Zoe laughed "He'll come to when he's ready."

"That's Wade for ya, good and stubborn. So how are you doing?"

"Fine, considering everything."

"Your summer was good?"

"Yeah, it was. I missed Bluebell though. I was really excited to come home and then he has to cause trouble."

"He couldn't wait. He told me the other day, 2 weeks till the Doc comes home. We have to get more wine."

Zoe smiled "He's a great guy?"

"Yeah, he is. Especially since you came along."

"Me?"

"Yeah you. You changed him" Zoe just shrugged with a half smile

They talked about the Rammer Jammer and Lemon's new love interest. Lemon left a half hour later.

Lavon, Annabeth, Candice and Earl came a half hour later and sat down with her.

"How is he?" Earl asked Zoe

"Good, I guess. Breathing on his own is a big step. He's been reacting more and more. I've told him all about my summer and all my new clothes."

"Oh gosh and he didn't wake up just to shut you up?" Lavon laughed

"I was hoping he would."

"Tell him you slept with George that will wake him up real fast."

"No!" she squealed "That will make him worse."

"Geroge said you guys talked. I'm glad that debacle is over" Annabeth laughed

"Me too" Zoe agreed

"You think you two will give it another go?" Lavon asked pointing between her and Wade

"I hope, if he ever wakes up. The trust thing is still an issue but especially after this, I know I can't live without him. When you told me he was hurt I felt my heart crumble. He's mine and if something happened to him, I don't know what I would do."

"The trust will come with time. I'm glad you finally realized your true feelings though. It's about time" Annabeth smiled

"Earl, have you called Jesse?"

"No, not yet."

"I'll call him now" Zoe got up from the chair and walked into the hall. She dialed his number and held the phone to her ear.

_"Hello?" Jesse asked_

"Hi Jesse, It's Zoe Hart"

_"Oh, Hi. How are you?"_

"I'm ok. Um Wade is in the hospital, in a coma."

_"Oh my god. What happened? Is he going to be ok?"_

"The doctors seem positive. He was hit with a falling beam at the Rammer Jammer. He's really banged up."

_"I'll be there tomorrow night. Unless I need to be there sooner, then I can be."_

"No, get here when you can. He's not going anywhere."

_"Ok, I will see tomorrow then."_

"Bye" she hung up and walked back into the room "He will be here tomorrow night."

When she got closer she noticed Wade looked a little pale. "What the hell guys?" she asked. She saw his temperature rising on the machine next to him and he was beginning to sweat.

"What's wrong with him?" Earl asked

Zoe was immediately in doctor mode and ignored the question. She walked around to the other side of the bed and noticed there was blood in his urine. "Oh no" she ran out into the hall and grabbed a nurse. "Excuse me, Wade Kinsella room 223 is having an issue. I think something is wrong with his kidney. There is blood in his urine and he's sweating and turning pale, he also is spiking a fever."

"Ok we will be right there." she told her and called for the doctor

"Zoe, what's going on?" Lavon asked as she walked back into the room

"His kidney might be shutting down."

Zoe grabbed Wade's hand. "You need to stop this, you are driving me crazy. You don't have enough issues right now, your kidney has to freak out too."

"What's wrong Zoe?" the doctor asked as he came in

"From his symptoms I would think his kidney is failing."

"His kidney's were fine yesterday in the scan. We will have to do another one and see what is going on."

20 minutes later the doctor came back into Wade's room.

"Where's Wade?" Zoe asked standing up

"There seems to be a tear on the left kidney that needs to be fixed immediately. They are prepping him for surgery now. If you guys want you can come down to the waiting room."

"Ok, yeah" Zoe responded and followed the doctor out of the room with the other 4 right behind her

* * *

**Hope you liked it ;)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the rest. :)**

* * *

The surgery lasted an hour and a half. Zoe paced the waiting room almost the whole time.

"Zoe, take a seat. Relax."

"If I didn't leave, maybe this wouldn't have happened."

"Zoe, you making a phone call doesn't have anything to do with his kidney." her mom told her

"No, I meant Bluebell. If I just stayed in Bluebell, none of this would have happened."

"Oh Honey, this is not your fault." Annabeth comforted her

"How does that even make sense?" Lavon asked "Even if you were here, would you have prevented the leak at the Rammer Jammer?"

"No, but if I stayed and we worked on us maybe we would have been together that night and he would have checked the leak in the morning."

"Zoe, do not put this on you. Everything happens for a reason and for some reason we may never know Wade is meant to be going through this." Earl added

"Maybe it's meant to put you back together." Annabeth said

"Well, someone is going to extremes to make sure that happens."

The doctor came in 5 minutes later. "He did great, he's in recovery now. It was a small tear, looked like it could have been caused by bone fragments from the ribs. He will make a full recovery. One of you may go and see him for a couple of minutes. Preferably family."

"The Doc can go." Earl told him

He nodded and led Zoe back into recovery.

"He's becoming a real pain in my ass." She laughed walking over to him

The doctor laughed "He seems to be a stubborn one. Hopefully this will be the last time he is in here." Zoe nodded

"Remember when you said we would drive each other crazy sometimes? Well, you're pushing it a bit." she placed a soft kiss on his cheek

Wade was wheeled back into his room an hour later.

"I swear Wade this better be it with you. No more drama, the Doc can't handle it anymore" Earl told him

"Seriously, you are going to make my daughter even crazier then she already is." Candice chuckled

"Hey" Zoe said offended and everyone just looked at her "yeah, ok"

Around 7 they were getting ready to leave.

"Alright Wade, we will be back tomorrow" Lavon said

Annabeth put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss "Feel better Wade, we miss you."

Zoe took his hand in hers again, gave him a kiss and watched his heart rate spike. She smiled at the reaction only she gets every time she does that. "I'll be back tomorrow and there better be more improvement, Sir. This whole thing is getting old. No more backtracking, you hear me."

The four of them left and headed back to Bluebell.

XXX

"Are you heading to the hospital again today?" Candice asked Zoe as they ate breakfast

"Yeah, I'm leaving in about a half hour. Are you coming?'

"Only if you want me too."

"I just feel bad that you're sitting in a hospital all day with nothing to do."

"We'll be going over around 2 or 3 again if you want to come with us." Lavon offered

"I might take you up on that." she smiled

Zoe entered the hospital and went straight for Wade's room. She passed one of his nurses on the way.

"Hi Zoe." she greeted

"Hi Sarah, how's he doing today?"

"He's good, he was very responsive throughout the night and this morning. Kidney has improved 100% over night and is showing no signs of a relapse."

"Good" she smiled and walked into his room. He looked the same as when she left the night before. "Hey Babe" she greeted him with the normal kiss and sat down on the chair. She glanced at the monitor and smiled at the results "I see were still playing this game. Don't you think it's been long enough?" It's really time for you to open those eyes. I miss them. Lavon, AB and my mom will be here later. For now it's just me and you. Oh and I called Jesse, he should be here tonight. If that doesn't want to make you wake up, I don't know what will."

"Hey Zoe." Rose whispered entering the room with her mom "Oh my gosh" she said looking at Wade

"Hi Rose, Mrs Hattenbarger. He's better than he looks." Zoe smiled

"Rose was dying to come see him. He's a mess." Annie said. She went over a put a hand on his shoulder. "Always a trouble maker this one. I'll be downstairs when you're ready Rose."

"Ok" she responded not taking her eyes off Wade "Is he going to be ok?"

"He better be" Zoe smiled putting on a brave front for her young friend. She got up and gave her a hug.

"I can't believe this happened. I heard he had to have emergency surgery yesterday?"

"Yeah, his kidney got torn and they had to repair it. That's fixed now and shouldn't cause any more issues."

"How are you doing? It must be hard seeing him like this."

"Yeah, it's tough. I'm getting used to it now though. He definitely looks better than when I first saw him. He was still hooked up to the ventilator." she pulled out her phone to show Rose a picture she took the first day.

"You took a picture?"

"I figured he'd wanna see it." she laughed

"You're probably right"

"How's Max?"

"He's good, playing football with his friends, like everyday." she sighed

"Well the season starts soon, they have to get ready."

"I know, but it just sucks. That's all he does now."

"Talk to him. He's a good guy, he'll listen."

"Yeah, I guess. He did say he's taking me out on Saturday."

"Oh really? Where too?"

"There is a fair in Daphne."

"Aww, you going to get some of those matching spray paint t-shirts?"

Rose laughed "Yeah, we'll get those the same day you and Wade do."

"So, never" Zoe laughed

"You have to get back together with him. He hasn't been the same this summer."

"How so?"

"Well, he's a bit mopey and he doesn't tease me as much. Do you know how many girls I have seen him shoot down?"

"How many?" Zoe asked acting overly interested

Rose pulled out her phone and pulled up a note "35 and that's not counting all the times most of them came back." she showed Zoe the phone

"You have descriptions of all these girls."

"Yeah well at first I was trying to figure out if it was just a certain type of girl he was shooting down but then I realized it was just every girl. I kind of felt like a spy."

"You're crazy." Zoe laughed

Rose and her mom left shortly after. Zoe sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, her hand on top of his. She dozed off a few minutes later. After a while she felt her hand fall on to the bed and heard a grunt followed by a voice.

"Zoe?" she heard from a very low raspy and groggy voice


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go guys! I hope you enjoy it :) thanks for all the great reviews, I really appreciate it.**

* * *

Her eyes immediately shot open and she stood up. "Oh my gosh! Wade" she smiled

"Zoe" he repeated. He looked very confused and lost. He started tugging his arm and that pulled on the wires "Ow" he mumbled

"Hey, hey. Settle down. You're in the hospital." she put her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him.

"What?" he asked "Why?" he tried to lift up his left arm but noticed it was in a cast. "What the hell?" he asked still looking around frantically

"Baby relax. You've been in a coma for 4 days."

"What?" finally making eye contact with Zoe

"The ceiling of the Rammer Jammer fell. You were under it. I'm going to get your doctor." she ran to the door and saw Sarah walking towards her. "Sarah, Wade's awake"

"Oh really, great. I'll go get the doctor" she turned the other way

Zoe walked back over to Wade. He looked so confused, he was looking at all the wires attached to him. He reached up to scratch his face and felt the beard that has grown in the past 5 days.

"How long?"

"4 Days." she answered while fixing his hair with a giant smile

"What day is it?"

"Mr. Kinsella, I see you have decided to wake up. You have been through a lot. Do you know who this is?" he asked pointing to Zoe

"Zoe" he answered

"Good, how about the president?"

"Obama, What's with the questions?"

"Ruling out amnesia. Do you know what happened to you?"

"Not really, Doc said the ceiling fell. I don't remember."

"That's normal, a lot of brain injury patients don't remember what actually causes the trauma at first."

Wade just stared at him and turned back to Zoe. "Aren't you supposed to be in New York?"

"That's what you're worried about right now?"

"I don't know. Everything hurts." he winced in pain

"I would imagine. You have a broken wrist, fractured left ankle, 3 broken ribs which caused a punctured lung and a nasty knot on your head which caused your brain to swell. Not to mention you had surgery yesterday on your kidney." the doctor told him

"Shit" he said

"What's the last thing you remember Mr. Kinsella?"

Wade thought for a moment "playing video games with Lavon. AB said something about a leak at the Rammer Jammer. Nothing after that."

"Ok, that could have been the day it happened." the doctor looked at Zoe

"Lavon will be here in a couple hours. We can ask him."

"Sounds good. Now it's time for another CT scan and some other tests. I'll set it up and be right back."

Wade just nodded and looked at Zoe. She had the biggest smile he's seen in a long time. He smiled back "Hey Doc"

"Hi" she said standing right next to him, holding his hand.

"What day is it?"

"August 20th."

"You were coming home on the 30th."

"Yeah well someone decided to almost get themselves killed." she let out a soft chuckle "It's about time you woke up. You had me worried sick." she let a few tears escape. The last few minutes were finally catching up to her

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I'm just so happy you're ok and awake. I don't know what I would do if you had..." she couldn't bring herself to say it. She just leaned over and gave him a kiss, this time not on the cheek. When she pulled away, out of habit she looked at the monitor and smiled. His heart rate still jumped up when she kissed him.

"What's that mean?" he asked looking at the screen in a small panic"Why did those numbers go up?"

"That's your heart rate. It likes to go up when I do that." she smiled at him

"You been kissing me a lot?"

"A few times."

Wade just smiled "So the ceiling is gone?" he tried to sit up but screamed in pain looking down at his stomach

Zoe winced hearing him scream like that and he looked at her in pain. "Ribs or kidney" she told him rubbing his arm

He just nodded and tried to turn a different way. "Ah" he said in confusion. "What's going on down there?" he pointed towards his feet

"Your ankle? It's fractured."

"Not there, something is hooked up to my..."

"Oooh, catheter." she smirked

"Oh fun"

"Well look who decided to wake up." Sarah came in holding his chart

"Hi" Wade said confused

"I'm Sarah, I've been your nurse the last two days."

"Oh, hello. I hope I haven't been too much trouble."

"You've been the perfect patient" she smiled starting to check his vitals

"Well, now he's awake so good luck" Zoe laughed and Wade winked at Zoe

"I can handle him" Sarah joked "Wade, we are going to take you for a CT scan to see what's going on up there." she pointed to his head

"Alright"

"How's your pain?"

"A lot" he answered

"Ok, we will figure out your pain meds after the scan."

About 5 minutes after Wade was taken for his CT scan Jesse came into the room.

"Zoe" he looked around "Where's my brother?"

"They took him for a CT scan. He woke about an hour ago." she smiled

"Oh, that's great. How is he?"

"He's doing ok. In a lot of pain though. They should get that under control once he comes back.

"What exactly is wrong? You never actually said on the phone."

"Oh, well it seems that he was hit with the beam that fell and that's what caused the brain to swell and put him in the coma. He broke his left wrist and three ribs, that punctured a lung. He has a slight ankle fracture, oh and he had emergency surgery yesterday when I got off the phone with you because a fragment from his rib tore his kidney. That's all fixed now."

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff."

"Yeah, he's lucky to be alive."

10 minutes later Wade was being pushed back into his room.

"He's doing excellent for a guy just out of a coma. The swelling has gone down significantly since the last scan. You are a lucky man. Honestly I figured we wouldn't be talking to him like this for another 3 -5 days. You made amazing progress in the last 3 days. I think you are partly to blame." he pointed to Zoe

"Me?"

"Yeah, you were here all day, every day, talking to him. I saw you poke him a view times" he laughed "You should thank her." he said to Wade

Wade looked at Zoe and flashed that smirk that she has been dying to see all summer let alone the past 3 days. "Thanks Doc"

"Of course"

"Jesse?" Wade asked as his brother walked into the room

"Hey lil bro, causing problems I see."

"What are you doing here?"

"Zoe called me"

"Oh did she."

"Yeah, I did. He's your brother and deserves to know.

Sarah came back in. "I've got more pain medicine" she sang

"Thank god!"

"I'm going to make another phone call." Jesse said

Zoe leaned over to try and read the IV bag. "He's getting the good stuff." she laughed

"Yeah, he deserves it" Sarah smiled and winked at him

_"Is she really flirting with a guy who just got out of a coma?...Slut!" _ Zoe thought

After Sarah left Wade turned back to Zoe. "You were really here everyday?"

"From morning to night."

"You really thought I was going to leave you before I even saw you again. Come on, Doc" Zoe just smiled at him "Do I get one of those kisses that make my heart race again?"

"Someone is feeling better." she joked but was so happy he was, he got one anyway. She watched his heart rate go up again "Amazing"

"Why's it gotta do that every time?"

"Cause you love me." She smiled and took his hand in hers "I am so happy that you are going to be ok."

"I do love you, Zoe"

"I..."

"Wade my man, it's about time" Lavon grinned walking into the room with Annabeth in toe as well as Candice and Jesse.

"Hey Lavon, Ab! Mrs. Hart?" he said confused

"Hello Wade. I'm so glad you're awake." Candice smiled

"You came all the way down here too?"

"Well my daughter couldn't have made the trip by herself, that's for sure."

Wade looked at Zoe "I was a bit of a mess." she confessed

"She didn't talk for almost 24 hours." Lavon told him

Wade laughed "Ow. Yeah right. The Doc, not talk."

"It's true, I have never seen her like that." Annabeth added

"Ok, really? He doesn't need to know everything."

"She's been sleeping in yo bed." Lavon told him

"Lavon!" she yelled turning a slight shade of pink

"You were really torn up about this huh?"

"Yeah, I told you that."

They all talked for about a half hour but Wade was starting to fall asleep. They all took it as their que to leave. Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out.

"I'll be right out." Zoe told them. She walked over to Wade and took his hand in hers. "You have better be awake when I come back here tomorrow. No more relapsing, you here me."

"I hear ya. When can I go home?"

"Probably not for a couple more days."

"You going back to New York?"

"Nope, I'm home, for good. Never leaving again. You obviously can't take care of yourself when I'm not here."

Wade smiled at her "What can I say, I guess I need you around to keep me safe."

"Mmmhmm" she beamed, listening to him talk to her like that made her heart flutter. "I'm so happy you're awake." she leaned down and gave him another kiss. This time both watched his heart rate go up. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest."

"Goodnight Doc" he smiled back and closed his eyes


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I think you will really enjoy this one :)**

* * *

"Good morning" Zoe smiled walking into Wade's room

"Morning Doc. Just you?"

"For now. Lavon and Annabeth will be by tonight, Jesse and Earl should be here at some point. I don't know about anyone else."

"Earl?" he asked in disbelief

"Yeah, he's been here already and Lavon has kept him updated on the days he wasn't. He got really scared when he heard about you and I honestly don't think he's had a drink since then."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope"

"What about your mom, didn't I see her yesterday?"

"Yes, she was here but we brought her to the airport last night." she laughed "No need for her anymore."

"Oh, alright. It was nice of her to come."

"I was glad, otherwise that plane ride would have been a disaster. How was your night? How's your pain?"

"I couldn't sleep much, couldn't get comfortable. They keep the meds coming so that hasn't been so bad. Whatchu got there?" he asked pointing to a bag in Zoe's hand

"I brought you your razor and some clothes in case you felt like wearing them at some point before you leave." she told him finally sitting down in the chair next to his bed

"Can I now? Cause this thing is really annoying" he asked pointing to the gown

"Well, if the catheter is still in, no. You have to wait for that to be taken out. The only other issue would be your incision from your kidney."

"What does that look like?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen it. I'm not playing the role of doctor this time. Does it hurt?"

"Not really. One of the nurses checked it out earlier. Didn't say much about it."

"We can talk to your doctor or nurse when they come back in."

"Have they gotten you up?"

"Yeah I was in the chair earlier."

"How's the ankle?"

"It's ok I guess. They told me they're gonna get me a hard boot thing to wear and hopefully I can walk with it. They said they might do that later."

"That's good, you should be moving around especially after not for almost a week."

He nodded his head "Hey, you didn't check my heart rate today?"

Zoe looked at him confused and then smiled "No I did not"

"Why?" he asked with a fake pout

Zoe just shrugged her shoulders and laughed

"Zoe?" he asked

"What's up?"

"Did you sleep with Tucker?" he asked with a look on his face that he didn't really want to know the answer

"WHAT?!" she asked her eyes bugging out her head and she almost fell of the chair

"I don't know, there are a lot of random conversations I remember that I don't think I ever had and that sticks out."

"Oh, well first of all No, No, No. That never happened. I'm going to kill Lavon, he said that not me. He thought it might wake you up if I told you that. Second, you're probably remembering conversations me and everyone else were having."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you could hear us. You would react to certain things. My favorite was when I told you I didn't sleep with Jonah."

"What did I do?"

"You smirked. Everyone including me if you were someone else, would say that was reflex and didn't mean anything but I knew it was you."

"Well I'm glad you didn't sleep with either of them" he laughed "Aaah ow!"

"Aww. Don't do that. What else do you remember?"

Wade thought "You bought a red dress?"

"I did"

"I want to see that." he grinned "more shorts?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! I went crazy, like 10 new pairs crazy. I missed New York shopping."

"I feel like I heard all of this."

"You did" she laughed "You remember anything else?"

"Rose was here?" he asked

"She was and she's been stalking you. Has a chart of all the women you have turned down all summer."

"Seriously? I feel violated" he chuckled

She laughed "Anything else?"

He thought again and a big smile came to his face.

"What?"

"I'm yours and you can't live with out me"

Zoe smiled "I may have said that"

"Were you serious?"

"Yes." she smiled "Wade, when Lavon called and told me about you, my heart crumbled. I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again, talk to you again. He didn't tell me much, I had no idea what was going on." she started to tear up "I had this whole plan for us when I came back. I had a whole speech planned and then you went and ruined that."

Wade reached up and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Tell me now. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere, I promise." he took her hand

Zoe took a deep breath. "What I wanted to say doesn't apply anymore, it's not what I want."

"What do you want Zoe?"

"I want us, me and you and that's it. I can't live without you, I know that sounds cheesy and sappy but it's the truth. I was gonna suggest we do the friend thing for a while but not anymore. Who was I kidding anyway, we'd never be able to be just friends. There is too much between us. she paused "I didn't want to say this here" she mumbled more to herself. She took another deep breath and looked him in the eyes . "I Love you, Wade Kinsella, I really love you."

Wade smiled "I love you too" he tried to lean towards her "Ow" he said and leaned back against the bed. "Come here." he motioned with her finger.

Zoe smiled, sat on the bed facing him and kissed him.

"Eh hem"

The two broke apart and looked towards the door.

"Hey Bro, Dad" Wade smirked

"Son, Zoe" Earl smiled back at them

"Whatcha guys doin?" Jesse teased

"Shut up" Zoe laughed

"I'm glad you're feeling better Son."

"Me too"

"You sure look better, the other day you looked like hell" Earl told him and sat down on the chair Zoe was in earlier

"Gee thanks"

"How ya feeling?" Jesse asked

"Better I guess. Can't really move around much because of the ribs and I guess incision."

"Hi Wade" greeted a nurse

"Hi Wendy" he smiled

"I have some medicine for ya. I see we have some visitors."

"Yeah, my dad and brother and my...Zoe"

"It's nice to meet you guys, he's a real pip, this one. Reminds me of my grandson" she smiled

"The longer he's here the more you're going to wanna hit him." Zoe laughed

"Real nice Doc." he put his hand on her knee and turned to Wendy "When can I get this catheter out and put clothes on?"

"If you can get up and walk later with the boot on and a crutch and make your way to the bathroom, it can come out. Clothes should be fine too. You're here for another 2 days to monitor your brain function and the swelling. So, when you can walk, you can put on clothes."

"I wanna walk" he tried to get up

"Woah there cowboy, take your time." Zoe told him

"I will have to talk to your doctor and I will get back to you." Wendy told him and left the room

"You in a rush to do something?" Jesse asked him

"Yeah, pee without a tube up my..."

"Woah, woah, enough. Don't anger him" Zoe glared at Jesse

"Doc, can't you just take it out?" he asked her with a smirk

"Ha ha, No. I am not pulling anything out of...there"

"I'll do it" Jesse raised his hand and laughed

"No thank you" Wade shook his head

After another hour Jesse and Earl left and the doctor finally came in.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kinsella. How are we feeling today?"

"Feeling ok, some pain but ready to get up and walk. Can I do that?"

"If you feel you are ready then we can give it a try. I plan on taking the IVs out today too. Get you used to pain pills instead. It will be easier, less wires."

"That would be nice, I keep tangling myself up in 'em"

"Zoe, will you be taking care of him when he goes home?"

"Yeah, for the most part."

"Ok, then that's perfect that he wants to walk while you're around. He won't be able to really stand up on his own for the first week or so at least. With one leg and one arm casted plus his ribs."

"I don't have to help him pee do I?'

"I think I can handle that on my own." Wade smiled

The doctor laughed. "I will have one of the nurses come in and get rid of these IVs and then we can work on walking."

After the IVs were out they brought in a boot for his foot.

"You have to wear this at all times when you walk. You can take it off when your sleeping or sitting around but that's it."

"Got it"

"Alright, do you remember how we got you up this morning?"

"Yeah, get my legs over and then lean on someone to stand."

"Yep, let's see it."

Wade swung his legs off the bed. "Piece of cake"

"Don't get cocky" Wendy teased

"Alright, Zoe, I need you to come around to his left side and Wade will put his arm around your shoulder. You will be supporting that side and he can push up with his right."

Zoe followed the directions given to her and Wade was standing in no time.

"Ok, now Zoe, hand Wade the crutch next to you for him to use on his right side." she did "You stable Wade?" he asked

"Yeah, I think I'm good."

"Zoe, you should be done."

She backed away carefully and slowly. "Yay" she said as he stood on his own

"Alright Wade, It's all on you now."

Wade started walking slowly towards the doctor. "Not as bad as I thought it would be"

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really. Only when I stood up"

"Excellent. Can you walk to the bathroom and back?"

"We'll see" he smiled and started. Zoe was two steps behind him the entire way and back.

"Very good. I wasn't expecting you to be able to do it. I want you to do it one more time in about an hour and we'll go from there."

"Fine, can I sit in the chair?" he asked

"Yeah, go where you want." the doctor told him

The doctor and nurses left and Zoe was sitting on the window sill next to Wade.

"I'm proud of you" she smiled

"Thanks, it was nothing" he shrugged

"No, that was something" she lightly tapped his knee with her foot

"It turn you on?" he joked

"Oh yeah, you in that sexy gown does a whole lot for me." she laughed "So, I'm your Zoe?"

"What?"

"When you introduced me to Nurse Wendy, you said "my Zoe."

"Oh, well I didn't know what to call you, my friend, my doctor, my sexy neighbor."

"Sexy neighbor?" she smirked

"Hell yeah!"

Alright, well how about we finish that discussion we started earlier."

"The one where you can't live without me and want to spend every second of your life with me until you die?"

"Um, yeah never said that last part."

"But it's true and vice versa."

"Well what are we going to do about that?"

"Start over?" he asked cautiously "Obviously I should be dead and I'm not for a reason. I know that reason is you Zoe."

Zoe had tears in her eyes "We are not going to screw this up this time, you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear ya. Now get over here."

Zoe hopped of the window sill and crashed her lips to his. "I love you"

"I love you too and you are my Zoe"

* * *

**It's not over yet, don't worry ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I want to go home. I can't sit in this stupid hospital anymore."

Zoe shook her head "only 24 more hours and you can go. You'll still be stuck in a house for the most part anyway."

"Yeah but at least I'll be home and not here being poked and prodded at by all these nurses."

"No, instead it will be me."

"You'll be poking at me?"

"Well no" she laughed "Unless you annoy me and don't behave."

He smiled up at her "I have to pee"

"Congrats" she laughed

"Help me up?"

Zoe nodded "You're lucky you can put weight on that ankle."

"Yeah I know, but this cast is really annoying and is still hard to walk with."

"That's why you have a crutch."

As Zoe helped Wade up he moved a little to fast. "Aaah. Damn ribs" he screamed

"I'm sorry" she pouted as she got him steady and handed him the crutch

He came out a little later and pointed to the chair. "I'm going there, I can't sit in that bed anymore." as he sat down he let out another painful scream

"I hate seeing you like this. You seem to be in a lot of pain today."

"They had me walking a lot this morning." he glanced up at the clock. "I get more pain meds in an hour."

"Who's here today?"

"Sarah is back."

"Oh"

"Don't be jealous" he teased

"I'm not" she laughed

"Yes, you are. You shouldn't be though." he reached for her hand "Thanks for everything this past week. I don't think I'd be doing this well if I didn't have you. I love you."

Zoe smiled "I love you too."

"Y'all are so cute" Lemon said walking into the room

"Hey Lemon" Wade waved and Zoe smiled at her

"How are you today? You look great." she smiled at Wade

"A lot of pain, but I've been doing a lot better."

"That's great"

"So we find a way to fix the bar yet? Any pot of gold at the end of any rainbows?"

"Actually that is what I came to tell you. I found an envelope full of money shoved between my back door this morning. It had almost $6,000 in it. That is way more than enough for what the insurance won't cover."

"Are you kidding me? That's insane, who did it come from?" he asked

"I don't know, there was no note. Just an envelope full of money."

"Brick?" Zoe asked

"That's who I thought at first but I went to him and I told him about it, he was just as surprised as I was."

"Lavon maybe?"

"No, he wouldn't do that."

"Does Jesse have that kind of money?"

"Probably but I can't imagine he would be that careless to just leave all that cash lying in between a door."

"That's true."

"There were no secret town meetings or functions you didn't know about that could have raised it?"

"I'm Lemon Breeland. Nothing gets past me!"

"Well obviously something did." Wade laughed "I have no clue who it could be. I don't know anyone with that much money." he turned to Zoe with a questioning look. "Doc?"

She looked up at him "Wasn't me. I've been a little busy to do secret money hiding missions at Lemon's house."

"Well, now I'm really out of ideas. We'll figure it out though."

"Yes, we will. You get to come home tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank god."

"How long will the rest of recovery be?"

Wade looked at Zoe "Doc?"

"Well, his ankle and arm should be better in 6-10 weeks. His ribs anywhere from 4-6. The kidney should be only another week or two. I'd say 3 months at the most for full recovery."

"That's crazy, will he have to do physical therapy?"

"Defiantly for his ankle, they might work on his wrist a little too."

"Wade Kinsella you are a mess."

"I know! But I'm alive."

"Thank the lord for that. I assume you will be the one taking care of him?" she asked Zoe

"Unless you wanna do it?" Zoe laughed

Lemon laughed "No, that seems horrible."

"Hey! Why do you say that?"

"You're Wade Kinsella, taking care of you seems just as much fun as taking care of a bear."

"I'm an excellent patient, right Doc?"

"Oh yeah, you're perfect." she smiled and rolled her eyes. "Have they checked your ribs today? Put ice on it?"

"No to both, you want to check it out?"

"Yeah, lean towards Lemon. Slowly." she told him. As he did that she lifted up his shirt to reveal the bruise that took up most of his side. "Seems to be a little better. You need to keep icing it."

"Oh my gosh" Lemon shrieked "That looks horrible."

"You should have seen it the first couple days. How's you incision?"

"Sarah checked that earlier, said it's healing fine."

"Let me see" she got up and moved to his other side. Wade leaned the other way and Zoe pulled up that side of his shirt. "It's good"

"Anything else you wanna examine?"

"Nope I checked your head before"

"How many scars are you going to have?" Lemon asked

"Well, his head, side, forearm and wrist, so four." Zoe answered for him

"What happened to his forearm?" Lemon asked

"A nail scraped through a nice chunk. Has that been checked?"

"Sarah re-bandaged that this morning."

"Alright."

"Well I'm going to get going. See if I can interrogate anyone and everyone in our town. Feel better Wade" she smiled "Bye Zoe"

"Bye" they both said

"Now what?"

"I don't know. Not much to do around here. Are you setting me up in my house, yours, Lavons?"

"I was going to talk to you about that. Lavon said If you want you can live there with him, but you would have to sleep in the office. You are welcome to come to my house but I have the steps to get it. I honestly think you would be most comfortable sleeping at your place and you can always hang out at Lavon's during the day. Since it has food."

"I like that idea. Are you going back to work?"

"Not for another couple weeks. Once you can get up and move around by yourself I will. I'll be your own personal doctor."

"Hmm, we used to play that game." he smirked

"Not like that!" she laughed "So we'll set you up at your place. I already cleaned it so that will be good."

"You cleaned my house?"

"Well yeah, The first few nights I was not sleeping so what else was there to do besides clean."

"Oh right, cause you missed me so much you slept in my bed."

"You better thank me. I dusted and mopped and did your laundry, vacuumed. Your place is spotless."

"Well thank you. You'll be like my own little personal servant."

Zoe laughed "You start bossing me around I will leave you so fast."

"No you won't. You gonna sleep at my place?"

"Do you need me to sleep at your place?"

"What if I need to get up in the middle of the night?"

"Pee in a bottle" she joked and he just glared at her "I'll be there" she reassured him

"I can't wait to sleep in my bed and hopefully actually sleep"

"I know I'll be able to sleep better now that you'll be home. Hopefully you can sleep with me there. I might have to sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Well, you're kind of injured on all sides, one wrong move on my part and you'll be in pain."

"Oh, You're so tiny, I bet I won't even know you're there."

"I hope" she smiled and then stood up. "I should get going, I will see you tomorrow." she smiled and gave him a kiss

"Thanks Baby, see you then."

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"Yo, Big Z! You ready to go get him?" Lavon asked walking into Wade's house.

Zoe was finishing up making his bed. "Yeah, Just let me finish this."

"You excited to bring him home?"

"I'm happy he's coming home. I'm also interested to see how taking care of him 24/7 will be. I have a feeling I will be escaping and passing it on to you once in a while."

"You're the girlfriend, your job." he laughed

"You're the best friend, you could help too."

"I will but I ain't dressing him or showering him. That is all on you."

"Yay" she joked "Let's go"

XXX

"Hey baby" Zoe smiled walking into Wade's room but noticed he wasn't there. "Where's my baby?" she looked at Lavon

"I don't know."

"You looking for me?" Wade asked walking into the room

"Were where you?"

"Took a walk."

"By yourself?"

"I'm a big boy" he smirked and kissed her on the cheek

"Well I meant like getting up."

"Oh, well one of the nurses helped me up earlier to pee and never sat back down."

"That's excellent. Just don't push it too much, you don't want to backtrack."

"Ok Doc, I promise. Can we bust out of here?"

"Did they do all your paperwork? Doctor come back in?"

"No"

"Then, no. Why don't you sit, relax for a bit." Wade sighed and hobbled over to the chair. "Why don't you help him Lavon, this way you know how."

"Alright, yeah. What do I do?" Zoe told him what to do and he followed her directions. "That was it?"

"Yup, getting up is a little tougher. She can teach ya that too, later."

"How was your night?"

"It was alright, probably the best one that I can remember."

"That's good"

"I hear you're going home today." Sarah came walking into Wade's room

"Yep, busting out." he smiled

"We'll miss you. You were the perfect patient."

Zoe rolled her eyes and looked at Lavon. "Seriously" she mouthed to him and he just shrugged with a smirk. "When I get you home, you better be perfect for me."

"You're taking care of him?" Sarah asked

"Yeah" she said with a little more attitude then intended "that's part of my job."

"As his doctor?"

Now with even more attitude then before. "As his girlfriend." she snapped

Wade and Lavon at the same timed mouthed "Woah" and looked at each other

"Oh, well anyway, Wade the doctor will be in, in about 10 minutes to check you out one last time, then the paperwork will be finished and you can leave."

"Sounds great"

"Bye" she said walking out of the room

"See ya" he called and turned to Zoe "Damn Doc, attitude much?"

"I don't like her."

"Gee, ya don't say" Lavon laughed

"No one flirts with my man and gets away with it." she said with a little bit of sass

"I like this over protective Zoe. Makes me feel special and it's hot" he winked

"Oh yeah, you think so?" she asked from behind him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek

"I'm about to call her back in here just to see it again." he laughed taking her hand in his and bring it to his lips, kissing it.

"Y'all gonna start gettin freaky, I'm leaving" Lavon spoke up

Zoe laughed "Wade can't do anything until those ribs are healed, so at least 6-8 weeks. You're safe."

"That really sucks, bro. You get the girl back and can't even do nothing." Lavon laughed

"Yeah, I'm aware. It's not like I planned any of this."

"Mr. Kinsella, you're finally leaving us." the doctor greeted walking into the room

"Yeah, I'm really broken up about it too."

"Oh, I bet." he laughed

After the doctor gave him one final exam they were on their way. Zoe had Lavon help Wade out of the chair and into the car.

"Town's going to be happy to see you." Lavon told him "Annabeth has been slaving away in the kitchen making you pie and chicken and potatoes. Lemon has had the entire Rammer Jammer cleaned up for when you venture over that way to check out the damage. I'm pretty sure every other Lady of Bluebell has dropped of some kind of baked good for ya and six-packs have been lining up at my door."

"I guess we'll have to drink those." Zoe smiled "No alcohol while on pain meds."

"No, sex, no alcohol. What am I going to do for the next couple months?"

"Video games and movies. Maybe read." Zoe suggested

"This will be fun."

"We can bring you back to the hospital." Lavon laughed

"No, no thank you"

Once they got to the plantation, Lavon pulled up to Wade's house. Zoe grabbed all his stuff and went to open the door. Lavon helped Wade out of the car.

"Hey Burt" Wade waved at the alligator who was watching from 10 feet away "You come to welcome me home?" As they walked inside Wade looked around "When you said you cleaned, you really meant it. What's that smell?"

"That would be the smell of clean." Zoe laughed "Where do you wanna go?"

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom first" he said slowly walking past her. He stopped halfway there "Did you get me new sheets?"

"Yeah, the other ones were gross"

"Did we get married while I was in a coma?" he laughed "Ow" he grabbed his side

"That's what you get for being a smart-ass" she smirked

"Ya know, y'all seem like you got this. I'm gonna go, see how your food is coming" Lavon shook his head and left the house

When Wade came out of the bathroom Zoe was sitting on his bed. "What do you want to do?" she asked

"I'm pretty hungry."

"Alright, you want me to go get you something? You wanna go over to Lavon's?"

"Could you bring me something? I don't think I could walk all the way there and I'm pretty tired."

"Sure, what do you want? Also, make a list and I'll go to the Dixie Stop later and get you some stuff for here."

"A sandwich I guess. Can you help me sit before you leave?"

"Of course"

XXX

"Hey AB" Zoe greeted walking into the kitchen

"Hi, Hows Wade?"

"He's good. Said he was tired but hungry, so I'm making him some lunch. Then I'll run to the Dixie Stop to get him some groceries to keep at his place."

"Do you think he'll be up to coming over for dinner later? Or should I bring it to him?"

"I'll talk to him and let you know." she smiled as she finished up the sandwich and went towards the door "I'll see you later"

"Bye"

"You're sandwich and pickles" Zoe smiled walking into the gatehouse

"Thanks Baby, you're awesome. Here's the list you asked for." he handed her the paper

"Thanks, I'll go in a little bit. You look exhausted, why don't you take a nap while I'm gone and then later we'll go to Lavon's for dinner."

"I was thinking about it. I didn't realize just coming home would be so exhausting."

"The more you do, the more exhausted you're going to be. You need to really take it easy. Don't push your self too much."

"I know, you've told me and I will."

"Good" she leaned over and kissed him "so you think you'll be up to Lavon's for dinner?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

XXX

"Wade! I'm so happy you're home and well enough to come over tonight." Annabeth gave him a hug

"Get used to me, I'll be around a lot."

"It will be fun"

"We'll all be one big happy family" Zoe laughed

"This is our first civil plantation dinner. I hope we have many more just like this."

"That will be really nice Lavon."

"Annabeth this dinner is amazing. Thank you so much." Wade smiled across the table at her

"Well thank you Wade, I figured you deserved a nice yummy meal after eating hospital food for days."

"I appreciate it."

XXX

"Are you ready for bed?"

"Yeah, I guess. Can you get me a new shirt? This one is kind of smelling a bit."

Zoe laughed "Yeah, how about your pants?"

"No, they're fine." he answered quickly

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, there fine."

"Ok" she said pulling a shirt out of the drawer and walking over to him "Hands up" she said and he did. She slowly pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in the laundry basket. "You're bruise is getting better and your incision is great." she told him as she pulled the new shirt over his head "I'll get your ice pack"

"Thanks, can I get a water?"

"Yeah" she smiled and walked back over to him while wrapping the ice pack in a towel. "Can you lean back?"

Wade sighed and moved himself slowly towards the pillows and leaned back against them. She placed the ice back on his side and then handed him the water then she turned around to get her own bottle.

"Dammit" he screamed and Zoe spun around

"What happened?"

"Water spilt everywhere. Stupid cast." he grumbled

"Now, you need new pants" she laughed

"Wonderful" he rolled his eyes

"What is your obsession with your pants? he stayed silent "You don't want me helping you get dressed do you?" he sighed "Talk to me"

He nodded "It's just weird. You're my girlfriend and it's just weird." he repeated

Zoe laughed "So you want Lavon to help you get dressed?"

"No"

"Well you can't wear the same pants for another month. You do remember that I've seen you without pants."

"Yes"

"So what's the issue?"

"It's embarrassing, I'm so messed up I can't even dress myself. I can't wait to see what happens when I have to shower."

"Oh I get to help with that too. Or you can have Lavon" she suggested

"You, I guess. This really sucks"

"It'll be fun. Now can we get you changed and get to sleep. Taking care of you is exhausting."

Wade shook his head "Sure"


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, been having a little trouble with it. Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

"Hey Zoe, you think we can go into town today? I can't hang out around this plantation anymore. 3 houses are just not enough."

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get dressed and we can go. Has Lemon figured out who gave you guys the money yet?"

"No and she said she interrogated everyone she thought of who would have that kind of money."

"Maybe it's someone who you would never think of"

"Like who? Crazy Earl?" he asked sarcastically

"Have you asked him?"

"Do you know something Doc?"

"I'm not sure. He came up to me yesterday at the Dixie Stop and was asking all these questions about the Rammer Jammer and getting the money for it. Stuff like that. It was weird."

"There is no way Earl had $6,000 lying around. How would he even have that money?"

"I don't know, but I think you should ask him."

"Ok, can we go there?"

"Sure" she smiled at him and walked into the bathroom with her clothes.

"Ya know, I could help you get dressed. It's only fair." he chuckled

"You've been saying that for 2 weeks now, it's not going to work." she yelled back

"I'm hoping one day it will."

Zoe walked out of the bathroom "You take your medicine?"

"Yeah, can you get my shoe?" he pointed to the other side of the room

"Why did you kick it across the house last night?"

"It got in my way when I was trying to get to the bathroom."

"Well you scared me half to death." she told him while kneeling down to put his shoe on him

"Sorry" he smirked as he helped her up with his unbroken arm, pulling her closer to him and kissing her. "Ugh" he moaned

"Excuse me?" she said acting offended

"No, No. That wasn't about you. I just I can't do anything without by ribs throbbing."

"Well you get your next x-ray on friday. Hopefully we can see what's going on in there. At least the bruise is fading." she said examining it. "You have a shirt preference?" she asked walking over to his dresser

"No, anyone is fine." he sighed

"I know you're frustrated, but you are getting better. Especially if you got up last night without any assistance."

"It wasn't easy put I didn't want to disturb you."

"Wade" she started

"Yeah, I know, don't push myself. It's really hard not being able to do anything on my own."

"I know Baby but you don't want to make anything worse."

"Well I don't see anything getting better" he snapped

Zoe sighed, that wasn't the first time he has snapped at her in the past 2 weeks. She could tell he was getting more and more frustrated with himself everyday.

"Ok, let's go" she said as she slipped on her shoes and started walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry" he apologized while trying to get himself up off the bed. "It just really sucks not being able to do anything."

"I know" she said standing by the doorway watching him struggle. She has stopped asking if he needs help because that seems to anger him.

"Could you give me hand?" he asked defeated

She smiled and walked over to him. She helped him up and handed him the crutch. Once she got him in the car they made their way to Earl's.

"You want me to stay in the car?" she asked

"No, you can come in."

They walked in and Earl was sitting on his couch looking at old papers and photos and other random things. He had boxes all around him.

"You moving Earl?" Wade asked walking in the door

"Oh hello Son, didn't hear you pull up. How ya feeling?"

"Not great but better than yesterday."

"That's good. Hi Zoe." he smiled

"Hi" she smiled back and looked down at some of the photos on the table "Oh my gosh! Is this you?" she asked picking up a picture and showing Wade

He looked and smiled "Yeah and Jesse and my Mom"

"She was so pretty and you were adorable. Jesse too" she added

"What are you doing with all of this Dad?" Wade asked sitting down in a chair

"Just looking at it. Don't worry, it ain't going no where."

Zoe was in her own little world, looking at all the pictures spread out on the table. "Earl, is this you and your wife?"

"Sure is. Our wedding day. One of the best days of my life"

"Well, you looked very handsome, Jacqueline was gorgeous. You have her eyes" she smiled at Wade

"Yeah" he smiled back

Zoe's phone started ringing and she walked outside.

Wade pulled a small box out of one of the bigger boxes. "You still have this?" he asked

Earl looked down at his sons hand and smiled "Of course I do, what do you think happened to it?"

"I figured you sold it years ago."

"Never, she'll be wearing it one day" he smiled pointing to Zoe through the window

Wade smiled and watched Zoe talking and laughing on the phone "that would be nice" he mumbled and then brought his attention back to Earl "Did you give me and Lemon $6,000 to fix the bar?"

Earl looked up at his son "Yep" he said like it was no big deal

"Seriously?" he asked a little bit mad

"Yeah and don't worry. I have more where that came from. I have been saving money for you for years. I wasn't going to give it to you until you were married or had a kid or something. After you got hurt though, I figured you needed it now."

"How have you saved over $6,000?"

"Well, I put half of my government check away every month, the money you have given me over the years I put there and whatever other money I have gotten."

"All the money I have given you? You mean for food and medicine and clothes?"

"Yeah, I knew you wouldn't be putting away money for your future so I did it for ya."

Wade didn't know if he wanted to yell or cry at this point. He was in shock that his dad would be doing this for him. Zoe came walking back in at that moment.

"Hey guys. My mom says hi" she told them and then she realized the tension in the room "What happened?" she asked

"You were right, Earl gave us the money." Wade told her

Zoe glanced at Earl and then back to Wade. "Ok, so why do I feel like someone was murdered?"

"I know, you'd think he'd be happy." Earl said

"I am, just a little shocked." he paused and looked up at his father. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." he smiled and picked up another picture and giving it to Zoe "The day we brought him home" he smiled

"My baby" she smiled "You were so tiny"

"Y'all could have one just like that." Earl winked at his son

"Dad" Wade glanced at him

"We could" Zoe smiled. Wade snapped his head towards her and just looked at her. Zoe smiled again and just shrugged her shoulders. "Ahh, you were a lion for your first Halloween? How cute are you?" she laughed looking at another picture

"Here's him in the bath." Earl laughed but Wade quickly snatched the photo from him

"She doesn't need to see that." he said stuffing it into a box by his feet

"What was this for?" Zoe asked holding up a picture of the Kinsella family all dressed up

"Oh, that was Jackie's brother Mo's wedding. Wade was 2, Jesse was 4, they were the ring bearers."

"I love it. You have two adorable sons, Earl"

"That I do, they take after their Mama."

"I can definitely see both of them in her. She was gorgeous."

"She would have loved you" Earl told her

"Aww, thanks. I bet I would have loved her."

They sat around for a little while longer and then they left.

"That was a really nice visit." Zoe said pulling out of the woods

"It was and he was sober which is amazing." Wade said in shock

"You want to head home? It's kind of late."

"Yeah, that's fine. I should call Lemon though, let her know Earl was the one with the money."

"That would be a good idea. She has been stressing over that for 2 weeks now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews :) Enjoy**

* * *

"Lemon just called, said the Rammer Jammer passed inspection. Can we go down there?"

"Yeah, sure. I have to work in a half hour but I can drop you off and you find a ride home or I can drive you home in between patients."

"That's fine. She thinks we can open up tonight for dinner if we can get everyone in to work."

"That would be great. I actually missed that place. Especially during the summer. I mean every time I wanted wine I had to look at this long list and pick one." she mocked

"Shut up" he laughed

"That's awesome that you guys can open up again though."

"Yeah, not that I can work though."

"Well no, but soon. Your cast on your wrist is coming off next week and then your ankle is down to the brace which is amazing. You can walk with out the crutch."

"Yeah, that's true but my ribs are still so painful. You said that would take the least amount of time. Why aren't they healed?"

"Because you're not letting them. I saw you last week trying to move those logs around outside. Then yesterday I saw you twisting and turning to do who knows what."

"Well I can't just sit around here all day and do nothing." he yelled

"Well then don't complain. You're the one who refuses to come into town when I go to work before today. So I don't want to hear it." she yelled back

Wade grunted "Whatever Zoe" he yelled back at her as he stormed out the door "I'll find my own way there."

Zoe stormed out too but went the opposite way towards her car. "Fine, you can find your own way home too." she jumped in the car and sped off down the road passing him

"I can not take him anymore."she huffed walking into the practice and straight into Brick's office

"Wade?" he asked

"Yes, he is so grumpy and grouchy lately. He's constantly snapping at me and yelling, I just want to hit him."

"Zoe, you have to understand this is difficult for him. Put yourself in his shoes."

"I did for the first 4 weeks, now I'm done."

Brick chuckled "You better get used to it if you ever plan on getting married. Taking care of each other and dealing with the frustration is a big part of it. You have to learn how to react and when to ignore. Now, I know you know how to take care of someone and your bedside manner has gotten so much better than when you got here but it is totally different when it's your own boyfriend and you're doing it 24/7."

"Yeah I know but it's still super annoying. I'm sure we'll talk tonight. Shula will be here any minute anyway."

After the day was over Zoe drove home and walked into Wade's house. She searched the house but he wasn't there. She went to Lavon's but his house was empty as well. She decided to head to the Rammer Jammer, remembering that it was reopening tonight.

"Hey Lemon, have you seen Wade?" Zoe asked walking into the crowded bar

"I haven't. I talked to him this morning and he said he was going to come by but I haven't seen him since. I even tried calling him before and no answer."

"Crap" Zoe sighed

"You haven't seen him?"

"No, we got in a fight this morning and I haven't heard from him all day."

"Well he isn't answering the phone for me, maybe he will for you." Lemon shrugged

"Alright, I'll see you around" Zoe said walking out of the bar and pulling her phone out of her bag. She tried 5 times and got no answer. She was about to call Lavon when she saw him and AB walking towards her. "Have either of you guys seen Wade?"

"No, did you lose him?" Lavon joked

"It's not funny. We got in a fight this morning, I left for work and haven't seen him since. Lemon hasn't seen him either."

"We didn't see him at all today. Have you tried calling him?"AB suggested

"Yeah 5 times. Will you try? Maybe he's just not picking up for me."

Lavon pulled out his phone and tried 3 times with no answer.

"What the hell" Zoe sighed "Maybe he went to Earl's" she said walking back towards her car "If you find him, let me know." she called back

"Will do" AB replied

Zoe drove the dirt roads to Earl's house slowly. She was now fearing the worst. She looked on the side of the roads for him but saw nothing as she pulled up to the shack. She got out and started banging on the door.

"Yeah?" Earl called from inside and then opened the door "Zoe? For what do I owe this pleasure."

"Is Wade here?"

"He isn't. Was he supposed to be?"

"I don't know. We got in a fight and I haven't seen or heard from him since this morning."

"Have you tried his boat?" he suggested

"No, I didn't even think of that. Thanks Earl."

"Good luck" he waved as she drove off towards the marina

When she got there she searched for his boat. She found it near the end of the marina and climbed aboard. Wade was passed out on the floor. She knelt down next to him and tried to wake him up. He didn't move so she started to look around for signs of what might have happened. She noticed a few empty beer bottles lying a few feet away from him

"Shit" she said and felt for a pulse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Wade's pulse was very slow and his breathing was close to none. She pulled out her phone and called 911 and Lavon and then started CPR. After the first round his pulse started to go a little faster but his breath was still very shallow. Lavon came running up to the boat 10 minutes later and jumped on.

"What happened?" he asked kneeling down next to her

Zoe turned to him with tears in her eyes and pointed to the beer bottles. "He took vicodin this morning, I have no idea if he's taken any more"

"Alright, you called 911?"

"Yes" she said as she continued CPR and then checked his pulse again. "Finally, back to normal " she sighed wiping the sweat from her forehead and then the tears from her eyes.

Wade's eyes slowly opened and he started gasping for air. Lavon sat him up and Zoe handed him a bottle of water she told Lavon to bring.

"What happened?" he asked after finally catching his breath and calming down

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Zoe yelled now unable to control her tears

Lavon turned towards the street and heard the ambulance coming. "Dude, what were you thinking mixing alcohol with your pain meds? You could have died."

Wade just looked at him and then Zoe and then at the empty beer bottles. "I have no idea." he reached for Zoe's hand that was shaking on the floor of the boat. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it."

Zoe didn't say anything. She just got up and walked towards the EMTs as they got out of the ambulance. She filled them in on the situation and watched as they ran up on the boat and started to check on Wade. They got him up and put him in the ambulance.

"I'll follow you guys" she told them and then looked at Lavon "I'll text you later"

"Hey Z, don't scream at him, just relax. He didn't do this on purpose."

"Yeah" she said and climbed into her car and following the ambulance

Once they got to the hospital they took Wade and did tests and then the nurse came to get Zoe. Her luck it was Nurse Sarah.

"Hi" she greeted

"How is he?" Zoe asked standing up

"He's going to be fine. The doctor does want to keep him over night for observation though."

"Alright, can I see him?"

"Yep, follow me." she smiled and led them through the hallways to his room. "You missed us that much huh?' she asked him

"I guess" he shrugged and smiled at Zoe who was less than thrilled

"I'll be at the desk if you need anything." Sarah told them and walked out

"Doc?" he smiled

"What?' she asked coldly

"Come on Zo. Are you really not going to talk to me? You did follow me here."

She looked up at him "Do you know how much you scared me tonight? Finding you lying on that boat not moving, hardly breathing. Doing CPR over and over again, praying you would take a normal breath. Why do you keep doing this to me?" she asked with tears pouring down her face."

Wade sat up carefully and reached for her hand. Still wincing from the pain from his ribs. "Baby, I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning and every other time I have these past 4 weeks. I'm just so frustrated with myself. I get that your pissed at me and I don't blame you, I did a stupid thing. Believe me I am so thankful for everything you have done even if I don't show or say it. I love you."

"I love you too and that's why I was so upset. I can't lose you Wade."

"You won't. I don't care if you have to put me on a leash and take me everywhere you go. I am not making that mistake again."

Zoe just nodded "I'm sorry about yelling this morning too. I know you are frustrated and I should have just let you vent. No more yelling please." she sighed and put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you ask them to check your ribs while we're here?"

"Yeah I mentioned it and they said they would try and get an x-ray in."

"Alright"

"Mr. Kinsella, you requested an x-ray while you were here?"

"Yeah, I broke some ribs 5 weeks ago and I feel they haven't gotten better in the last 2."

"Alright, we can take you now. A nurse will be in to bring you down."

30 minutes later the doctor came back in with the x-ray results.

"Mr. Kinsella, We pulled up your last x-rays and compared them to these and it seems that you have re-fractured this one" he said pointing to a rib. If it doesn't start to heal on it's own we might have to do surgery. You need to rest, no twisting, carrying, bending. I really don't want to put you on bed rest."

"Can I walk around? Go places?"

"Yes, but take it easy. The rest of the ribs look great though. They are healing nicely. When you go home, you need to keep icing as well."

"That I do, she makes sure of it."

"Oh good, you're his girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes, and his doctor. Obviously I haven't done a good job."

"Stop, you've done a great job. I'm just impatient. Do not blame yourself for any of this." he told her and put his hand on her arm

"Yeah it's all on him, don't blame yourself. I'll be back to check on you later before I leave."

"Ok thanks" Wade smiled then turned his attention back to Zoe "Why don't you get going Babe. It's late and you look exhausted."

"You sure?" she asked mid yawn

He laughed "Yes, go home and I'll see you in the morning."

"Fine, stay away from that nurse" she joked and he laughed "Love you" she leaned over to kiss him and just like the last time she watched his heart rate go up on the machine over his head "I missed seeing that." she laughed

"Well no matter if you can see it or not, know that it happens every time." he winked "I Love you too, see you tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

"Did anyone tell Earl what happened to Wade?" Zoe asked at breakfast the next morning

"No, actually I forgot you went to see him." Lavon answered

"Alright, I'll head over there before I go get him later."

"You didn't yell at him, did you?" Lavon asked

"No, we talked. I was just so scared I might lose him for a second time in a month. I swear he is going to send me to an early grave."

"Probably, good luck to you" Annabeth laughed

"Thanks" she smiled "I should get going. See you guys later."

Zoe climbed in her car and drove to Earl's, she knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Hi Zoe" he smiled opening the door "Come on in. Did you find my boy?"

"I did, he was unconscious on his boat from mixing alcohol and pain killers." she told him as she walked into the house

Earl shook his head in disbelief "Oh man, is he ok?" he asked sitting on the couch and motioning for her to sit as well

"He is, he's at the hospital now. I'll be going to pick him up later. I wanted to come by and fill you in though."

"I appreciate it." he smiled "My boy is going to drive you crazy if he is anything like me. I don't know how his Mama put up with me for as long as she did. We were together since high school."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, grew up together started dating when we were 16."

"That is so sweet, hearing that makes me wish I grew up here."

Earl laughed "That would have been interesting. Harley would have loved you."

"Did you know him well?"

"Yeah, we were good friends. He loved the boys, always had a soft spot for Wade. I was obviously not around much as the boys grew up and Harley kind of took over. I would hear them talking in the other room about going fishing with him and Wade would always do his yard work."

"He never told me that. I wish I knew him. I regret not taking him up on his job offer after I graduated."

"Well everything happens for a reason, I've told you that before. Jackie used to say it all the time."

"I suppose, it just would have been a lot easier." she smiled and looked down at one of the boxes by her feet "You're not getting rid of this stuff are you?"

"Oh no, that's Jackie's stuff. I was just going through it." he smiled

"Oh alright" she said looking at the objects on the top of it. "That's so great that you kept all of this."

"I could never get rid of her things. Clothes yeah, but jewelery and those little statues in there. Never."

Zoe smiled "I hope someone loves me as much as you loved Jackie someday."

"Oh Zoe, someone already does. He just doesn't show it that well. Give him time." he smiled putting his hand on her shoulder. Zoe smiled at him "His walls will come down"

"They are slowly, I know he loves me. Just sitting here with you listening to you talk about Jackie, I have never seen a love like that."

"It's a wonderful thing" he smiled and looked at his watch. "What time do you have to pick him up?"

"I don't know, I was just going to show up and hang out until he was released."

"Well I won't keep you any longer." he got up from the couch "Tell Wade I say hi and to stop stressing you out." he laughed

"That will never happen." she laughed and made her way out the door "We'll see you soon"

Zoe went straight to the hospital and walked to Wade's room

"Hey Baby" she smiled walking in and giving him a kiss. She glanced at the monitor and smiled "There it is"

Wade gave her a half smile "Hi" he sighed

"What's wrong?" she asked pulling the chair closer to the bed and sitting down

"Nothing, just tired of hospitals. I don't want to be in a hospital again until it's for a good thing"

"Um, what do you come to a hospital for that's good?" she laughed

"I don't know, I saw some lady being wheeled in earlier who was having a baby, I guess that's a good reason to come to a hospital."

"True" she agreed "You know someone having a baby?"

"No, but someday I'm sure I will and then I will return to a hospital. Until then, I'm done."

"Good, I'm tired of these visitor passes. I have about 100 by now." she teased

"You can wallpaper the house" he joked

"Yeah, I don't really want reminders of these times. The images in my head and on my phone are enough."

"I still can't believe you took pictures of me in a coma" he laughed shaking his head

Zoe just shrugged her shoulders and smiled "I just came from Earl's. He said to stop stressing me out."

Wade laughed "I will try. Why did you go there?"

"I thought you might have been there last night so I went there before he told me to check the boat. I wanted to let him know what happened."

"Oh alright, How was he?"

"He's good. He was going through more boxes of your moms stuff. Jewelery and statues it looked like. He loves her so much."

"Yeah, he does. He wasn't getting rid of any of that was he?"

"No, he said he could never. I think I even saw an engagement ring box."

"Oh, did you? Yeah he probably still has that." he shrugged trying to not sound like he knew Earl still had it

"That's so sweet. Their love was one of a kind huh?"

"Yeah it was, I may have only seen it for 10 years but I will never forget it."

"I have never seen a love like that, I wish I did though."

Wade smiled at her and took her hand in his "You will"

Zoe smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze. "So when do you get to bust out of here?"

"Doctor thinks around 3."

Zoe looked at her watch and nodded "What do you wanna do for an hour?"

"Ever do it in a hospital bed?" he joked

"Yep" she smiled and winked at him "How bout you?"

"No! Damn girl" he laughed

"Yay, finally somewhere I have and you haven't."

"If my ribs weren't a mess right now, I'd take you in a minute." he smirked

"That's sexy" she joked

"You know it" he smirked back at her

Zoe went into the bathroom and heard Sarah come in the room.

"Hi you! The doctor will be in, in about 10 minutes. We just need you to fill out these forms. Do you need help?" she asked

"Nope, I got it" he told her

"Are you sure?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder

Zoe heard enough and stormed out of the bathroom. Sarah jumped at the noise the door made and pulled her hand off his shoulder.

"Oh HI" she said innocently

"Ya know, I'm pretty sure you can get in trouble for hitting on the patients."

Sarah rolled her eyes and left the room.

Wade grunted with a smile "Mmmm, You are hot when you're jealous. Can we come back here when I'm all better."

"No" she smiled and took the papers out of his hand "I'll do it"

"OK" he shrugged

After Zoe finished the paperwork and the doctor came in to release Wade, they headed home.

"Anywhere you want to go?"

"Just home." he told her

"Who's home?"

"Uh, Can we go to yours?"

"Sure" she smiled and pulled up in front of her house "Are you hungry?"

"No, pretty tired though. I slept horrible last night."

"You want to take a nap?"

"Yeah" he said sitting on her bed and carefully leaning back.

Zoe crawled in next to him but kept her distance like she has the past few weeks, careful not to hurt him.

"Come here" he told her holding out his right arm. "I think I should be ok on this side."

Zoe carefully laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her, resting his hand on her waist.

"I've missed this" he whispered as he pulled her closer to him

"I have too." she agreed while drawing circles on his chest "Can you just get better now? No more hospitals, fighting and new injuries. I don't know how much more I can take. Taking care of you is exhausting."

"Well, that sounds like a great plan to me. I think we can do that." he kissed the top of her head

"Good, man I can't wait until you have to take care of me. You owe me big time." she laughed

"Didn't we just agree to no more injuries?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that you won't have to take care of my for other reasons."

"I nice dinner and some presents won't suffice?"

"Nope" she laughed and snuggled closer to him, gently resting her arm across his chest


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the grea reviews so far. I think you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks since Wade's last trip to the hospital and he was doing much better. He no longer snapped at Zoe and he was doing most everything on his own.

"Look at you all dressed by yourself." Zoe smiled at him as she walked out of the bathroom

"Everything but my shoes. That's still difficult."

"Was that the scream I heard when I was in the shower?"

"Yeah" he sighed

"Alright, sit down." she said and put his shoes on him "Where we going today?"

"Aren't you working?" he asked while watching her tie his shoe

"Nope, not today. I am all yours." she grinned and stood up

"I like that." he smiled "This ankle brace is really tight today."

"Why didn't you say that before I put your shoe on you." she shook her head and knelt back down, taking off his shoe and then adjusting the brace "better?"

"Yeah a little bit. Maybe it's just my ankle"

Zoe took the brace off and started to check out his ankle. "It's more swollen than usual today but I don't think it's an issue. Maybe just keep the brace off and put it up on some pillows."

"Alright, you think it's ok to walk around on it today?"

"It should be, but if you don't want to we can hang out here. Ice it and get the swelling down."

"I think that's a good idea. I do not want to go back to the hospital."

Zoe smiled "I'll go get you some ice, I'll be right back."

Wade nodded as she left the carriage house.

"Hey guys" Zoe smiled walking into Lavon's kitchen

"Big Z" Lavon smiled "How's the patient?"

"He's good, got dressed all by himself today"

"Wow, he's growing up so fast" he joked

"That's a big improvement. He get his shoes on too?" Annabeth asked

"No, he still can't do that. Plus his ankle is a little swollen today. Nothing some rest and ice won't cure though." she told them while she filled a Ziploc bag with ice cubes

"What are you guys doing today?" Lavon asked

"Hanging out for now. If the swelling goes down maybe head out for a little bit later. You guys have plans?"

"Thinking about heading over to Mobile for a movie and dinner if y'all want to come."

"That could be fun. I'll let you guys know later." she told them and left the house

"Hey, If you're feeling up to it later Lavon and AB asked if we wanted to go out to Mobile and see a movie, go to dinner." she told Wade as she placed the bag of ice on his ankle

"Ahh cold" he chuckled "Yeah that sounds good as long as it ain't no chick flick."

"We will see about that" she smirked "You want to watch TV?"

"Not really"

"Zoe" Rose called from the front door

"Hey Rose" Zoe called back peaking her head out into the hall

"Am I disturbing you?" she asked

"Nope, just hanging out. What's up?"

"Can I raid you closet? Max and I are going out and none of my clothes are working for me."

"Absolutely" Zoe smiled and guided Rose to her closet

"Hey Wade" Rose waved as she walked past

"Rose" he nodded "Where you two kids headed tonight?"

"Just ice cream" she smiled

Zoe stood in the doorway to her closet while Rose went through it.

"How bout this?" she asked

"I love that dress and it would look amazing on you. It might be a little to mature though."

"Can I try it on?"

"Go for it"

Rose came back into the closet a few minutes later. "What do you think? I think I look hot."

Before Zoe could answer Wade called her "Rose, let me see."

The girls rolled their eyes and Rose walked out of the closet followed by Zoe.

"No No No" Wade told her "Go back and try something else on" he said pointing to the closet

"Zoe?" Rose asked

"I think you're a little to young."

"Ugh, fine. Thanks a lot Wade. I will be back for this dress someday."

Wade laughed "No you won't"

Zoe laughed at Wade's over protectiveness towards Rose.

"How about this one?" she asked holding up a different dress

"I think that one would fit you perfect." Zoe told her

Rose went to try it on and came back, she walked right past Zoe and into Wade's line of vision.

"Is this one ok Dad?" she mocked

"Perfect" he smiled and gave her a thumbs up

"Thanks guys" she said grabbing her stuff and running for the door

"Yo" Wade called to her and she spun around "I want you home by 10, no later. One second after 10 and I come looking for ya with my gun."

Rose and Zoe laughed "Oh man, you are ruining my life" Rose joked and she walked out the door laughing

"I ain't having girls. If I do, I'm returning them" he laughed

"You can't return your kids, the place that makes them doesn't accept them back."

Wade laughed "Well that's not right."

"Well to bad" she laughed and climbed onto the bed with him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Zoe?" he asked brushing a piece of hair behind her ear

"Hmm?" she responded looking up at him but not moving her head

"You're amazing you know that."

"Wow, I haven't heard that sin...what did you do?"

Wade chuckled "Nothing, but I realized that the last time you heard that was when I did do something very wrong and even though I meant it when I said it, it was for the wrong reasons. I know now, more than ever that you are amazing and I am lucky to have you."

Zoe sat up and looked at him "Are you proposing to me?" she asked half scared and half excited.

"Am I what? No, not at all."

"Oh" she said quietly and breaking eye contact

"Do you want me to propose to you?" he asked confused

"No...yes...I don't know" she stumbled over her words and cursed herself for being so stupid. She started playing with a loose string on the blanket under her.

Wade just stared at her trying to process what she just said. "She wants me to propose?" he thought to himself "Look at me" he said while putting his index finger under her chin and lifting it up.

"Just forget it" she whispered trying to avoid eye-contact

"No, have you thought about this? Getting married? To me?"

Zoe sighed "Yeah, how could I not? You love me, I love you. I thought about this when we were together the first time but then I didn't think it would ever happen. Now though, after you almost dying on my twice, I can't live without you and that kind of means marriage at some point. No pressure" she laughed

Wade smiled and placed the ice pack on the floor next to him. He got up from the bed and hobbled into the bathroom. Zoe heard a bang and then saw him come back out, he walked over to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's up" he smirked

"Not much, what are you doing?" she asked eye's bugging out of her head as he slowly got down on one knee. "Wade?"

"Shh" he smiled and pulled a black box out of his pocket "Marry me Zoe Hart?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you kidding me?" she smiled as her hands flew up and covered her mouth and tears began to form in her eyes

"Nope, since the day I woke up in that hospital bed and heard that you were there everyday by my side, I knew that I wanted, no, needed you to be by side for the rest of my life. I would be lost if I didn't have you Zoe. I know this is really soon and you might think I'm crazy but I've had this ring here for 2 weeks now, I was just waiting on a sign for when it was the right time. This seems right." he smiled up at her and she was still in the same position she was when he started but now the tears were just falling. "I love you, so what do ya say, Baby? Will you marry me?"

Zoe nodded and cupped his face with her hands bringing him up to her level and kissing him. "Yes" she whispered in between kisses "yes, yes, yes" she smiled and kissed him one more time before he finally sat next to her on the bed. He pulled the ring out of the box and held out his hand for her own. She was smiling wider then she ever has before and placed a hand in his.

"Wrong hand" he laughed and grabbed her left one, gently placing the ring on her finger. "Perfect" he smiled and brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

Zoe's smile wasn't showing any sign of fading anytime soon. "This was your Moms." she examined

"Yeah it was, Earl gave it to me 2 weeks ago." he said while he wiped the tears from her face

"You knew he had this? When I mentioned it a couple weeks ago you acted like you didn't know anything about it."

"Yeah well, I wasn't going to let you believe that I knew it was there."

"Sneaky" she laughed "What was that bang?"

"In the bathroom? I had the ring under one of the floor boards. The day Earl brought it over you came home soon after he left and I didn't have time to bring it back to my place."

Zoe smiled again and then it went away "I have a broken floor board where critters can come into my house?"

"Oh relax yourself, I'll fix it" he laughed as he brushed a piece of hair back behind her ear and kissed her again

Zoe leaned her head on his shoulder and placed her left hand on his knee, staring at the ring that was just placed there not 5 minutes ago. "I love you Wade"

Wade smiled and took her hand in his "I love you too and now you're stuck with me forever."

"If we survived these last 6 weeks, we can survive a lifetime." she paused for a moment "I need to tell Annabeth" she jumped up from the bed

Wade couldn't help but laugh "You're crazy, you still want to double date with them tonight?"

"Yeah, why not? If you're feeling up to it. I think this calls for a celebration." she smiled wiggling her ring finger

"That it does. We could always do our own celebrating though." he winked and pulled her closer to him and sitting her on his knee

"Oh really? You are feeling that good?" she giggled while wrapping her arms around her neck

"I think I can handle it" he flashed that signature smirk that she loved so much "Plus, it's been 5 months, I'm always feeling _that_ good" he laughed

Zoe chuckled and kissed him again. She pressed her forehead to his and whispered "I can't believe we're engaged."

"I could take it back." he laughed giving her another kiss

"I don't think so Cowboy. This is mine and you are never getting it back." she told him with a little bit of attitude

"That's my girl. You wanna go tell Lavon and AB now?"

"Yes please!" she jumped up from his lap and ran to get his brace and shoes "Feet" she told him kneeling down infront of him

After she got him ready they made their way to the main house, hand in hand and smiles that you could see for miles. Zoe ran into the kitchen screaming her friends names.

"LAVON, ANNABETH! COME HERE, COME HERE, COME HERE! LAVON, AB!" she called

"Oh my gosh girl, quiet" Wade laughed coming in behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "All that screaming and you're going to scare Burt Reynolds."

All of the sudden they heard footsteps coming their way.

"What's the matter?" Lavon asked in a panic running into the kitchen

Annabeth was right behind him trying to catch her breath "What's wrong?"

Zoe couldn't help but smile at her out of breath friends panicking in front of them.

"Zoe? Why are you smiling like that, you bout gave us both a heart attack with your screaming." Lavon told her

Her smiled grew wider as she held up her left hand and showed of her engagement ring to her friends.

"OH MY GOSH" Annabeth screamed in Lavon's ear and darted towards her friend grabbing her hand and examining the ring "It's beautiful! You guys are engaged? How did this happen? When did this happen?" she looked at Wade "Did you plan this?" she looked back to Zoe "Did you cry? This ring is gorgeous. When did you have time to go out and get a ring?" she turned back to Wade

Lavon came up behind her and covered her mouth with his hand "Annabeth hush" he said with a smile "How did this happen?" he simply asked

Zoe and Wade looked at each other and smiled "Go ahead" she told him

"Well, we were chatting and I was complementing the Doc, she thought I was proposing, which I wasn't. We started talking about getting married and stuff and so I decided to just ask her then."

"So you didn't plan this?" Lavon asked

"Nope, not even a little bit."

"You had the ring though?"

"Yeah, Earl gave it to me a couple weeks ago. I knew I would do it eventually. I just didn't want to do it before I knew she was ready."

"Wait, is this your Mama's ring?" Annabeth asked

"Yep it is" he smiled and ran his finger across it while he took Zoe's hand in his again

"Big Z if you don't stop smilin your face is gonna crack" Lavon laughed

"I don't care" she smiled wider if that was even possible "and to answer your earlier question AB, yes I did cry."

"Aww Congratulations guys" Annabeth smiled and pulled them both into a hug

Lavon and Wade did their handshake/fist bump while Annabeth took another look at the ring.

"I say we go out and celebrate? What do you guys think?" Lavon asked

"Yes, absolutely" Zoe agreed

"Sounds like a plan" Wade smiled while pulling Zoe closer to him so her back was against his chest and kissing her cheek

"You guys are so cute" Annabeth examined "Do we look like them?" she asked Lavon

"Probably" he smiled at her

"Yes, you do" Zoe laughed

"Planning this wedding is going to be so much fun." Annabeth squealed

"Oh I know, I don't want to go crazy though. Something simple and small."

"We can do that. It will still be super fun."

"And we won't be around then." Wade laughed

"That's what you think Baby." Zoe laughed "Now let's go celebrate"


	15. Chapter 15

"I can't believe you guys are engaged. When do you think y'all want to get married?" Annabeth asked at dinner

"AB, they got engaged less than 2 hours ago. You really think they have any idea?" Lavon asked

"I was thinking in a year." Zoe answered. Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Lavon and he just rolled his eyes. "I mean, I do not want to get married in the heat of Alabama and this winter is almost here and I can't get a wedding planned in 2 or 3 months. So I was thinking next November."

"That sounds perfect." Annabeth gushed

"Oh man, I'll be busy next November." Wade laughed

Zoe shot him a glare "You want a honeymoon?"

Wade's face went serious. "Yes ma'am. I am free as a bird."

"That's what I thought."

The next day Zoe went into the office with the biggest smile on her face. "Hi Brick, how are you this fine morning?" she greeted

"Uh, I'm fine and how are you?" he asked looking very confused at the overly happy doctor

"Oh I am just wonderful." she gushed

Brick looked her up and down, trying to figure out what was up with Zoe when something shiny caught his eye. "Dr. Hart is that an engagement ring?"

"Oh this?" she asked holding up her left hand "Why yes, yes it is? Isn't it perfect?" she asked showing him the ring closer

Brick took her hand in his. "I guess congratulations are in order to you and Wade. I was wondering when he would ask you." he smiled

"Thank you Brick" she smiled

"Dr. Hart, I'm so glad you are here. I think I have strep throat." Wanda said running into the practice

"Alright, come on into my office." Zoe smiled and led Wanda in. "Let me just grab a swap and we can check it out." she told her as she unintentionally fixed her hair

"Hold the phone. What is that?" Wanda pointed to Zoe's left hand. Zoe smiled and held out her hand for Wanda to get a closer look. "Aaahh, when did he propose?" she squeaked

"Last night"

"It's beautiful, congratulations! I'd give you a hug but I don't want to get you sick."

Zoe laughed "It's ok, thank you very much."

Zoe went to get the strep test and then tested her. While they waited for the results they chatted about the proposal.

"How did he do it? He is Wade so I'm thinking it wasn't overly romantic."

"It wasn't really romantic at all but it was perfect. We were just lying in bed talking about marriage and stuff and he got up from the bed, got the ring and just proposed. It was very Wade." she laughed "But I wouldn't want anything different."

"That is so sweet. Is it a secret?"

"No, but I'm not going to jump up and down in town square and announce it to the world. Everyone will find out eventually. If Wade hasn't told everyone in town by now."

"You guys are so cute."

"Thanks" Zoe checked the test "It's negative for strep, do you have any other symptoms?"

"My eyes have been watery and my nose is running."

"Are you taking any allergy medicine? I know from experience that I get a scratchy throat, watery eyes and runny nose from allergies."

"I'm not but now that you say it, I did have these same symptoms last fall."

Zoe flipped through her chart and nodded. "I prescribed Claritin last year. I will give you some more and you should be good as new."

After Wanda left the office she ran to the Rammer Jammer and over to Wade. "Congrats Wade." she smiled

Wade smiled at her "How'd you find out?"

"Just came from seeing Dr. Hart. The ring is gorgeous."

"Thanks" he smirked

Zoe took care of a few more patients before heading to the Rammer Jammer for lunch. Her ring went pretty much unnoticed the rest of the morning so no one she knew of knew about the engagement. When she walked up to the bar Wade smiled at her and leaned across the bar to give her a kiss.

"Hey beautiful." he greeted

"Hi handsome" she teased "How's your day going?"

"Pretty quiet. Wanda's been pretty excited all day."

"How many people she tell?"

"No one that I know of." he shrugged as Lemon came walking over

"Good afternoon Zoe." she greeted

"Hey Lemon, how's it going?"

"It's going alright, Wanda is super happy today, although I'm not sure why." she rolled her eyes

"We might have an idea." Zoe smiled at Wade

"Oh yeah? What?" Lemon asked actually sounding like she was interested. Zoe just showed her her hand. Lemon gasped "Zoe Hart is that what I think it is?" she asked looking between her and Wade

"Yes it is" Zoe beamed and looked back at Wade who was also smiling

"Congratulations you two" she hugged Zoe, which shocked Zoe and smiled at Wade "When? Where? How?"

Zoe laughed at her enthusiasm "Last night, at my house, he just asked." she told her "It was perfect."

"Oh my gosh! Does she know? I've been dying to talk to someone." Wanda squealed running over to them after she saw Lemon hug Zoe

"Yes" Zoe told her

By this time most of the Rammer Jammer was staring at them and trying to figure out what was going on. Lavon and Annabeth walked in at that point and joined the group at the bar.

"You told them?" Lavon asked

"Just Lemon and Wanda. Oh and Brick knows too." Zoe filled them in

"My Daddy knows and he didn't tell me? He was in here earlier." she huffed

Dash now took it upon himself to figure out what was going on at the bar.

"Excuse me? Would you like to fill the rest of the place in on what is going on over here?" he asked

Zoe looked at Wade and he nodded at her. She smiled at Dash "Wade and I got engaged last night." she showed him the ring

"Well congratulations you two." he turned around to look at everyone else "Wade and Zoe have gotten engaged."

The whole bar erupted in cheers and most of them rushed the couple. Lemon, Annabeth, Wanda and Lavon snuck out of the crowd to let everyone else get a closer look. Zoe and Wade smiled and thanked everyone for their congrats and well wishes. After the crowd died town Zoe had a quick bite to eat and then went back to the practice.

"Hi Addie. Haven't seen you in a while. What can I do for you?" Zoe smiled as she walked up to the desk

"Oh, I'm here to work. I'm waiting to hear from a job over in Daphne so Brick said I could help out here for a while."

"Alright, I have missed you around here."

"I've missed being here. So are you really going to make me ask to see that gorgeous ring on your finger?" Zoe smiled and showed her the ring "It is gorgeous. Congrats."

"Thank you."

"You're cheeks hurt from smilin yet?"

"They're starting too" she laughed "But I don't care, I'm so happy."

"You and Wade make quite a pair. You're good for each other."

"Thanks, I think so too."

That night Zoe was sitting on the bed thumbing through a few bride magazines she took from the office when Wade came in.

"Hey Baby" he smiled sitting down on the bed

"Hi" she replied not looking up from the book

"Whatcha got there?"

"Bride's magazine." she told him as she flipped to the next page

"I cut my pinky off today but its ok, I just glued it back on with some wood glue."

"Oh that's nice hon...what?" she looked up at him

"Welcome back." he waved

Zoe laughed "I'm sorry, what do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking dinner and then maybe some more celebrating." he winked

"I like the sound of that. What do you want for dinner?"

"I think I have some steaks over in Lavon's fridge."

"Sounds good. Let's go." she smiled and took his hand dragging him off the bed and out the door.

* * *

**Only a couple more chapters to go ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Honey, I'm home" Zoe yelled walking into the carriage house and dumping a stack of magazines on the table

"More? I can't take anymore bedtime wedding reading. How did people plan weddings before magazines and the internet was invented?"

"Badly" she said and threw one of the magazines at him "I need your opinion on the flowers. Lemon thinks we should go with daffodils but Annabeth suggested roses. I'm not sure, I really like the look of the hydrangeas." she plopped down on the bed next to him with the stack

"You do realize I have no idea what you just said." he smiled as he thumbed through one of the magazines, which just increased his confusion

Zoe shook her head and handed him three pages that have been previously ripped out of a magazine. "Which ones do you like?"

Wade scrunched up his face and studied the three pictures. "Uh, these I guess" he pointed to the hydrangeas

"Aaahh YAY!" she squealed "You're the best" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him

Wade looked at her like she was crazy "When did this happen"? he asked waving his finger up and down "Why are you like this?"

"I'm a bride to be planning my wedding. This is what happens."

"Only a month and half left" he whispered to himself

"What?" she asked him, she didn't hear what he said as she was already back to looking through another magazine

"Oh nothing." he smiled and picked up one of the magazines himself. "What's a sand ceremony?"

"Oh it's a part of the ceremony where we poor two different colored sands into a jar. It shows unity."

"That's stupid, I ain't doin it. You really need to stop talking to Lemon."

"You know what Wade, you haven't agreed with anything I have said about this wedding. I'm sick and tired of your negativity. Do you even want to get married?" she yelled

"Here it goes again. Zoe, relax ok. You and your Bridezilla ways aren't making this any easier. Why do you have to have my opinion on this crap? Do what you want and just tell me what to wear and when to show up."

"You know what I want Wade, I want a finance who isn't an ass." she pulled the ring off her finger and chucked it at his head before storming out of the house and across the plantation.

Wade jumped up from the bed, grabbed the ring and ran after her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. She had stopped halfway to Lavon's and sat down on the ground, crying. Wade walked up to her and sat behind her, one leg on either side, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

"I'm sorry Baby. You know that I love you and want to marry you but the planning, I just don't get it. It's all pointless to me, I just want to get you down that aisle and make you all mine."

Zoe smiled and finally relaxed against him. "We've been engaged for a year. I think it's pretty safe to say I'm all yours."

"Not until I get that second ring on this finger." he said as he played with her left ring finger. "Speaking of it, can this go back where it belongs?" he asked putting the ring in front of her

Zoe laughed and shook her head yes. "Of course. I'm sorry about all this. Every time I come home from wedding planning, I go crazy and I don't know why."

"No, every time you come back from wedding planning with Lemon, you get crazier." he corrected

"Yeah, I guess that's true." she paused "Hey, what do you mean I get crazier?"

Wade laughed and kissed her cheek "Baby you're already crazy but you're my kinda crazy. I wouldn't change a thing."

Zoe smiled and stood up. She held out her hand for him. "Let's go home"

When they went in the house Zoe took all the magazines off the bed and tossed them on the couch. "No more wedding planning for you unless its super important. Like food or music. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect" he smiled and gave her a kiss

The next day Wade was on his way to go visit Earl and bring him some food. He knocked on the door a couple times but heard nothing. He then heard what sounded like a shovel hitting the ground in the back yard. He walked around back and saw his Dad kneeling on the ground next to a mason jar.

"What are you doing?" he asked

Earl jumped a little and turned around towards his son. "Hello Son. How's it goin?"

"Fine, brought you some food. What are you doing." he asked again

"Putting some money in the jar. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"This is where you keep all your mysterious money? In jars in the backyard? Someone could find it and take it."

"No one comes around here to Ole Crazy Earl's place." he mocked

"You do know there are these buildings in town called banks, they hold money for free." he laughed

"I know that Son." he laughed and handed Wade the jar he was stuffing money into.

"What's this for?" he asked looking at the jar

"I don't know, early wedding present. It's coming up soon, right?"

"Yep, about a month and a half to go." he smiled

Earl pulled over two chairs and handed Wade a beer out of a small cooler, taking a bottle of water for himself. He motioned for Wade to sit. "How's the planning going?"

Wade rolled his eyes "Well she threw the ring at me again last night, if I count correctly that would be the fifth time."

"Fifth time in a year? Pssh that's nothing, your Mama threw that ring at me at least once a week while we were engaged. Then after we were married, it was whatever she could find." he laughed at the memories

"Oh so it's the ring?" Wade laughed

"Sure, blame the ring but it's really just us. We men are quite stupid when it comes to making our women happy. Smile and nod, it took a while to get it. Best thing I ever learned."

"Smile and nod. I think I can do that." he chuckled and then looked out into the yard. He noticed a bunch of freshly covered up holes. "Dad, how many jars to you have out there?"

"I don't know. 15 maybe." he shrugged "You can go dig um up if ya want. You were going to get them in a month anyway." Wade just looked at him "Go, I dug them up once already today, it's your turn." he handed him the shovel

Wade did what his father told him and dug up all the jars. He had them all sitting out on the picnic table when he was finally done uncovering all 20 jars. "Dad, this is insane."

"I've been saving since your Mama died, so 23 years. That adds up to a lot of money."

"What about Jesse?"

"What about Jesse? He has tons of money and is rarely is my money and I can do what I want with it. You have been taking care of me for over 20 years. You deserve this Son."

Wade walked over to his Dad and gave him a hug. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now you just have to give me a couple years to save for my grandbabies." he chuckled

Wade laughed "Yeah, we're not having kids for a couple years. But most of this is going to them anyway. I'm sure they're all going to wanna be doctors or something fancy that I will need to pay for college for."

"Ya never know, that bar is yours now. One of them might want to take it over."

"How many we having?" Wade asked with a laugh

"I don't know, 6" he joked and Wade almost fell to the floor. "I'm just kidding, but have more than one, that gets lonely."

"Ok" he laughed as he started putting all the jars in a bag. "I got to get to work but I'll stop by tomorrow." he gave Earl another hug and left the cabin

XX

"Hi Sweetie" Zoe smiled walking up to the bar and sitting on her stool

"Hey" he smiled back and leaned across the bar to give her a kiss "I have a surprise for you later."

"Oh really? What is it?" she asked

"Well see if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise." he laughed pouring her a glass of wine

"I guess. What time are you done?"

Wade looked at the clock "About a half hour. You want to eat?"

"Yeah" she smiled

As they drove home Zoe was trying to guess as to what his surprise was. Wade would just answer with a simple no and keep driving. When they pulled up to the carriage house Wade walked behind Zoe and covered her eyes as they walked into the bedroom.

"You ready?" he asked

"Yes, uncover my eyes" she squealed

Wade uncovered Zoe's eyes to reveal all the jars of money on the bed. He made sure to wash every single one before he put them on her fancy sheets.

"Wade what is all this?" she asked as she picked up a jar

"This would be 20 jars filled with money. Earl had them buried in his backyard."

"How much is here?" she asked opening one and pulling out wads of cash.

"I have no idea. I figured we could count it now."

"Ok" she smiled and sat down on the bed

They counted every jar and added it all up. It took them over 2 hours to do so. It didn't help that they added wine to the mix and Wade dropped a stack once or twice on the floor.

"Ok, we have counted and recounted and it should come out to be." Zoe added up the final numbers on her phone "$15,000" she said in shock

"What?" he asked also in shock

"$15,140 to be exact. This is insane."

"We can pay off our honeymoon." he smiled

"Wow" she said staring at the money in front of her. "How long did you say your Dad was saving this?"

"He said 23 years, since my mom died."

"Well, we need to put this in the bank ASAP." she told him as she stuffed all the money into a big envelope.

"I'll drop it off tomorrow on my way to work." he said and took the envelope from her and stuffed it in his bag

"Alright, sounds good. Now, it's time for bed." she smiled and crawled under the sheets

Wade climbed in next to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Love you" he kissed her head

"Love you too" she smiled and rested her head on his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to everyone for the great reviews from the last couple of chapters. It really means a lot and keeps me going knowing that you all like what I'm writing. Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Get out of the house Wade!" Zoe yelled from the bathroom

"Hold on. I'm just grabbing my phone charger." he yelled back

"Wade, I'm serious you have 5 minutes to get out of this house, I'm not kidding." Wade busted through the bathroom door where Zoe was hiding. "Aaah, get out" she laughed

"Oh come on Baby. Just one more kiss. You said I have 5 minutes. I need something to hold me over for 24 hours." he said wrapping her in his arms and pulling her close to him

Zoe opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Fine, one kiss and then out. I don't need Annabeth or my mother coming in here and seeing you. I will get in big trouble." she leaned up and kissed him "Now get" she laughed and led him out of the bathroom but stopped short and he bumped into her. "Uh, Hi Lemon." she smiled

"What is he doing here?" Lemon scolded

"I needed my phone charger." Wade answered

"In the bathroom? You two are not allowed to see each other, touch each other or do anything else to each other." she grabbed Wade's hand "Get out now and don't come back." she shoved him out the door

"I need my charger." Wade yelled from the bottom step and Lemon chucked it at his head "Thanks" he rolled his eyes and walked to his house "You do know I can just sneak back in here later."

"You do and you will be in so much pain your honeymoon will be real boring, Wade Kinsella."

"Hey, that affects me too." Zoe yelled from inside the house

"Goodbye Wade" Lemon laughed and went back into Zoe's house. "Do I need to stay here tonight?"

"No, I'll lock the door." Zoe laughed "Plus my mom will be here and she will not let him in. Did you need something?"

"Oh right, I just wanted to let you know that the cake has arrived and is in the fridge at the Butter Stick. It looks great. I just checked the weather and there is no rain in sight."

"Good!" Zoe smiled "That's all we would need is a hurricane."

"Tell me about it." Lemon laughed and Zoe did too "Alright, is it safe to leave you alone?"

"Yeah" Zoe smiled. "I won't let him in again, promise."

"Ok, see you in the morning." Lemon sang as she left the house

The next morning Zoe woke to banging on her front door. She groaned and got up from the bed. She opened the door to see Rose, Annabeth and Lemon standing there with giant smiles and tons of food.

"What time is it?" Zoe asked as she unlocked the door and let them in

"Almost 10, why are you still sleeping? You're getting married in 9 hours!" Rose exclaimed

Zoe couldn't help but smile at that "Sorry, I couldn't sleep last night."

"To excited?" Annabeth asked

"I guess and I missed my pillow." she glared at Lemon

"Where was your pillow?" Lemon asked confused

"You kicked him out last night." she laughed

"Oh, sorry" Lemon laughed with them "But too bad. Where is your mom?"

"I don't know. She was here last night."

Just then Candice walked into the room "Hi Ladies." she greeted

"Where were you?" Zoe asked

"Went down to your office to get this." she said handing her the Belle Ring "I figured you could wear it as your something Blue and I bet your father would have loved if you did."

"That's a great idea. Don't get to upset Lemon." Zoe teased

Lemon laughed "Don't worry about it. It's perfect and your Mama is right, Dr. Wilkes would love if you wore it."

XX

"Yo Wade, get up, let's go. You're getting married today." Lavon yelled walking into the gate house

Wade waved his hand from behind the couch "Back here."

Lavon walked around and stared at his friend. "What are you doing?"

"Working on my vows."

"On the floor?" he asked sitting down next to him

"Yeah, the pen rolled under the couch and then I just sat here cause I had an idea and I didn't want to lose it."

"Alright" Lavon chuckled "Ya nervous?"

"Little bit, I want these to be awesome. She deserves awesome. Will you read them?" he asked handing the pad to Lavon

"Yeah, sure." he took the pad from him and started reading. Wade stared at Lavon while he read. When he was done he turned to Wade and smiled "This is perfect. You're going to make her cry."

"Well, that wasn't my plan. It's just how I feel. Should I change it?" he asked getting nervous

"No, not at all. She'll love it. Leave it just the way it is. Now let's go get dressed, You have a wedding to be at."

Wade laughed and stood up. "I look stupid in that tux."

"Everyone does, now get dressed."

XX

"Big Z" Lavon called knocking on the carriage house door

"Come on in Lavon." She called back

"Wow Z, you look amazing." he smiled seeing her in her dress

Zoe smiled "Thank you. I feel amazing."

Lavon leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Where is everyone?"

"Lemon went to make sure the chairs were in the right place. AB went to call Wanda to see if the food was set up and Rose and Mom went to get the flowers. How's Wade?"

"He's good, excited but nervous."

Zoe smiled "That's how I feel."

"Hey Lavon" Candice smiled walking into the house

"Hi Mrs. Hart."

"You ready Sweetheart?" she asked fixing Zoe's hair a bit

"Yes, let's go."

"I'll see you out there." Lavon gave her one last kiss and left the house

Everyone was seated in Lavon's backyard on white folding chairs. There were 20 mason jars hanging from poles lighting the way down the aisle. Wade came out and stood in front of Rev. Mayfair with Lavon, Earl and Jesse by his side. On the other side was Annabeth, Lemon and Rose. They were all waiting for Zoe to come from Lavon's house. As the music started everyone stood up and turned to the door. Zoe emerged with her mom by her side. Wade couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He never thought she could get any more beautiful but once again, she proved him wrong. When she finally made it to him her mom handed her over, kissed her and went to her seat.

"You look beautiful." Wade whispered to her

Zoe smiled "You look hot."

Rev. Mayfair started the ceremony. When it was time for the vows he looked at Wade.

Wade cleared his throat and smiled at Zoe "Doc, ever since the first time I saw you, I knew that you were different. There was just something about that sexy New York doctor in the short shorts. We've been through so much since you came into this town and turned my life upside down, changing it for the better. I honestly don't know where I would be if you weren't by my side. You have stuck by me through so much just in this past year alone and I give you all the credit in the world. I love you so much and can't wait for the roller coaster ride we are about to get on."

Zoe had to wipe the tears away from her eyes and compose herself before she started her vows. She took a deep breath and smiled at him "Wade, we have been through so much since I stepped foot in this extremely charming community. From little frolics to fuse boxes and heat waves to hospitals. I love you so much. We have never been stronger than we are right now and that is because of everything we have had to deal with so far. I'm excited to see where life takes us and what obstacles it will throw at us because I know we can make it through anything."

They exchanged rings and Rev. Mayfair finished off his part in the ceremony.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." he smiled

As they kissed their first official kiss as husband and wife the entire crowd of friends and family cheered. When they pulled apart they couldn't help but smile at everyone. Wade took Zoe's hand and led her down the aisle as everyone blew bubbles their way.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Only one or two chapter left.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it! Thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this story. Especially the handful of people who reviewed every chapter, you guys are the best! I really enjoyed writing this story. I hope you enjoy this last chapter.**

* * *

Wade was driving about 20 miles an hour over the speed limit down the highway. He was in a complete panic. Zoe woke him up screaming and he barely had enough time to throw on some clean clothes as they rushed to the car. It was 2 am and he was lucky not a lot of cars were on the road. The ones he did see, he would quickly swerve around them and proceeded down the highway. He was clenching the wheel so hard his knuckles were white and he was sweating bullets. Zoe was next to him, letting out small squeals of pain and that just made him drive faster.

"Wade, slow down. I would actually like to make it to the hospital in one piece." she reached over and put her hand on his knee. Her touch seemed to calm his nerves immediately and he slowed down to a steady legal speed. He pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran to help her out. They quickly made their way to the front desk for directions.

"Can I help you?" The nurse asked

Zoe was calm so she spoke up "Labor and Delivery?" she smiled and rubbed her stomach

"You're in labor?" the nurse stood up

"Yes. I already talked to my doctor and she is here." Zoe answered

Wade was just standing there, not saying a word. His mind was a million different places right now. The nurse wheeled over a wheel chair and motioned for Zoe to sit. She tapped Wade on the shoulder. "Are you Daddy?" she asked sweetly

He shook his mind clear and smiled down at the little old lady in front of him "Uh, I think so" he joked

"Wade!" Zoe yelled but couldn't help but laugh, "He would make a joke now" she thought

The nurse laughed. "Alright" she waved over a nurse who was walking by "Nurse Gina will bring you guys up to Labor and Delivery where your doctor should be waiting for you. Good luck" she smiled

Once they got settled in a room and Zoe's doctor checked her out and ordered the epidural that Zoe demanded, they were resting. Wade was in a chair by her side, looking around the room.

"What's up?" she smiled over at him

"Nothin, just seeing how it is to be on the other side of the bed. Not much better than being in it."

Zoe smiled again "Yeah, but at least this is for a good reason. Not like the two times you almost died on me."

"Hey, I didn't do it on purpose. I can't believe that was 2 years ago." he joked "Oww, what the hell women?" he yelled at the sudden pain in his hand

"Oh I'm sorry, do you have a tiny child trying to push itself out of you?"

"Nope, squeeze all you like." he smirked and gave her his hand back

"Good answer"

"Knock Knock" a nurse gently knocked on the door and pushed it open

Zoe looked over at the women coming into her room "You have got to be kidding me?" she scoffed and threw her head back onto the bed.

Wade looked up and started laughing "Are you assigned to us or something?"

Nurse Sarah just laughed with Wade "Sorry. How are you feeling?"

"Have you had a kid?" Zoe snapped

"Actually, I had twins last year." she informed her as she took notes of everything that was happening on the monitors

Zoe's mood immediately changed "You did? Oh my gosh, I'm having one and it's already getting unbearable, you had two?" she rampled

"Yeah, I envy you right now." Sarah laughed and finished checking the vitals. "I'll be back in a little bit."

A few hours later, after Earl, Lavon and Annabeth arrived Zoe was finally ready to push.

"Are you ready to meet this baby? Because she's coming." the doctor told her "It's time to push."

Wade held his hand out for her to take. "You ready to meet our baby girl?" he smiled kissing her head

"No, but I don't really have a choice." she chuckled

"Alright Mom and Dad. Zoe I need you to start pushing and Wade, start counting back from 10." she told them

They both nodded, Zoe started to push and Wade started to count. "10, 11, 4, 9" he joked and Zoe shot him a death glare. He smirked and then corrected himself "6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

They did this ten more times and then the baby was out.

"It's a" the doctor paused and Wade looked down at the screaming baby.

His face turned pale and his jaw dropped. "Um, that's a boy" he said with as giant smile formed on his face

"WHAT?" Zoe asked trying to see for herself

"Yes it is, surprise" the doctor said, shocked herself and placed the baby on Zoe's chest

"Oh my gosh" she started to cry "Wade, look at him."

"I see him" he smiled and wiped his own tears away "Good job Baby. You did so good." he said kissing her head and then stared down at the baby with a head full of blonde hair.

"Well, seeing as we thought he was a she, I assume he doesn't have a name?" The doctor asked. Zoe and Wade both looked up at her and shook their heads no. "That's fine. Baby Boy Kinsella it is"

They cleaned up the baby and got Zoe situated in her room again. Wade was pacing the room.

"What are we going to do? His room is pink, his clothes are pink, his everything is pink." he said

"Baby, relax. All we have to do to the nursery is paint it. The monkey's will be fine for him. He won't be in there for at least a month or two anyway. His clothes well, AB will have a whole wardrobe for him by time the day is over." she laughed "His car seat and stroller will be fine as well, its green plaid. I always thought it was more boy anyway but you wanted it."

"Yeah I guess" he sighed still pacing the length of the room

"Now, maybe we should be worrying about naming him instead of his room." she looked down at the perfect baby boy in her arms and smiled "Oh and letting our friends know he's here."

"I want him to have a name first. I texted Lavon saying, the baby is here and doing great and I will be out to get them in a little bit."

"Alright" she smiled "Now, come over here and help me name this little guy. I simply don't think he'd like Jacqueline." she laughed

Wade sat on the edge of the bed and pulled the blanket away from his sons face. "I have a son" he said still in shock

"I know" she smiled again. Those smiles didn't seem to be going anywhere for a long time. "In a way I am so glad because when they told me the baby was going to be almost 9 pounds and he turned out to be 9 pounds and 8 ounces." she emphasized the 8 ounces "I was a little scared that our little girl was going to grow up to be the size of Uncle Lavon." she laughed

Wade laughed with her as he played with the tiny hand wrapped around his finger. "That's my boy. Future linebacker for the Alabama Crimson Tide"

"And so it begins" she laughed "You haven't held him yet, have you?" she asked

"Uh, nope."

"Take him" she held the baby towards Wade

"Uh, I don't want to break him." he said backing away a bit and holding up his hands.

"Wade, he won't break. Just hold him like a football." she explained

Wade hesitantly took the newborn from her and did what she said. He held him like a football. As the moments passed he got more comfortable and his grip loosened a bit. He brought the baby closer to his chest and was soon relaxed. He looked down at the baby and noticed he was looking back at him. "Hello Son" he smiled down at him and then looked at Zoe "Now I sound like Earl" he scoffed

"No, now you sound like a Daddy." she leaned her head on Wade's shoulder and took the baby's hand in hers "I say we keep the middle name the same. Harley obviously still works for a boy as it was my father's name" she laughed

"Alright, now a first name" Wade studied the baby in his arms. He noticed he had a birthmark on his shoulder. He started running his thumb over it with a smile.

"What's that?" Zoe asked looking where Wade was rubbing

"Birthmark. My Mama had one in this exact spot." he smiled over at Zoe "Jackson"

Zoe smiled "I love it, it's perfect. Jackson Harley Kinsella"

"Hey Jack" Wade smiled rubbing the baby's cheek with his thumb. "I guess it's time to introduce you to Paw Paw, Aunt AB and Uncle Lavon now." Wade handed the baby back to Zoe and walked out of the room and towards the waiting room. He poked his head in "Hey guys. You ready to meet Baby Kinsella?" he asked with a giant smile

"Yeah, we've only been waiting here for over an hour for you to come get us." Lavon smiled standing up and taking Annabeth's hand

"Congrats Son! Is she as pretty as her Mama?" Earl asked shaking Wade's hand

"Something like that." he smirked and led them towards Zoe's room

"How's Zoe?" Annabeth asked

"She's great, she did so good" he smiled proudly as he opened the door and led them in

Zoe looked up at everyone and smiled as Wade made his way back to the side of her bed.

Earl, Annabeth and Lavon smiled at the sight in front of them.

"Well, let us see her." Lavon said

Zoe turned the baby so they could see him. "Guys, meet Jackson Harley Kinsella. Your new grandson and nephew." she smiled at them waiting for their reaction

"Jackson? Nephew?" Lavon asked

"You said it was a girl" Earl said very confused by the situation

"Well, that's what we were told." Wade laughed "Turns out everyone was wrong. Believe me we were as shocked as you are."

"Well, can I hold him?" Earl asked

"Of course you can" Zoe smiled handing the baby to his grandpa

Wade walked a little closer to Earl and pulled the blanket down passed the babies shoulder. He pointed to the birthmark. "Look familiar?"

"You're Mama had one just like that."

"Yeah she did"

The baby got passed around to Lavon next who told the little guy all about how he was going to be a football player like his favorite Uncle. Annabeth quickly took him away.

"You're already pressuring our 12 week old fetus about that. You don't need to pressure his cousin as well."

"You better double and triple check your ultrasounds when it's time to figure it out. Obviously they can't see everything." Wade joked

"Nope, we are having a boy. Lavon Hayes knows that for sure." he smiled and rubbed Annabeth's belly

"AB, he has no clothes." Zoe told her friend

"Oh don't you worry, He will have plenty of clothes by the time y'all get home. Between me and everyone in Bluebell." she laughed

"Thank you. I don't know what I'm going to do with all those girl clothes."

"Save it for the next one."

"HaHa Not anytime soon. Good luck to you when your pushing Lavon's baby out of ya."

"I still have plenty of time to worry about that, don't scare me now. Now is when I get to enjoy my little nephew."

The three of them left a couple hours later, Zoe called her mom to tell her the news and after that she talked to Rose. Then it was just the three of them.

"Wade, look at what we did. We made this." she smiled down at the baby in her arms

"I know we did" he laughed "We're pretty good at it. He is one handsome little man."

"He looks like you."

"Ya think so? I know he's got the blond hair and all but how do you even tell, he's still all scrunched up and stuff."

"A mother knows, plus I've seen your baby pictures. He looks like you and that means we are in trouble in 15 years." she laughed

"Maybe he'll find a pretty New York doctor earlier on in life and then he won't follow in my Casanova ways."

"A mother can only dream. Thank you." she kissed him on his cheek

"For what?" he smiled

"For him, for us and everything else you have done. I honestly don't know where I would be if I didn't have you."

"Well I think I can say for a fact that I would be dead if I didn't have you so thank you for sticking with me through everything I have done."

"I love you Wade." she smiled leaning her head on his shoulder

"I love you too Doc." he kissed the top of her head and stared down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Life doesn't get much better than this" he thought

* * *

**Again Thank you all so much for reading this story! I really hope you enjoyed this last chapter!.**


End file.
